


Выбор.

by Vodolej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек совсем не хотел жениться, у него своих проблем хватало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор.

_— Придёшь на венчание?_   
_— Сяду на стороне невесты._   
_— Тебе будет одиноко на моей стороне._   
_— На твоей стороне всегда было одиноко. На другое место я не сяду. (с)_   
  
_Если уйдешь оттуда, где тебя любят, придешь туда, где тебя ненавидят. (с)_

 

\- Хороший день для ярмарки, - задумчиво сказала Мама, выглядывая в окно. – Дерек, милый, поторопись.

Дерек вздохнул и уставился в тарелку, где хлопья уже успели размокнуть в молоке и превратились в неприятную на вид кашу. Лора позавтракала и убежала помогать Питеру – загружать в багажник пикапа ящики с молодой кукурузой.

\- Хороший день для ярмарки, - повторила Мама. – Как специально выбрали, правда?

Дерек закивал, собрал волю в кулак и быстро, в три ложки, доел холодные липкие хлопья. Мама обещала, что когда он подрастет, она не будет заставлять его завтракать, недавно Дерек отпраздновал восьмой день рождения, но, наверное, это не совсем считалось.

Он запил приторный вкус молоком и вскочил на ноги, собираясь бежать в гараж.

\- Дерек, посуду, - сказала Мама со сталью в голосе.

Пришлось остаться. Дерек собрал тарелки, поставил их в мойку, взял губку и включил воду. Время от времени он оборачивался, чтобы убедиться, что Мама никуда не ушла. А она и не спешила – сидела у окна на своем любимом плетеном кресле, позволяла летнему ветерку играть с длинными черными волосами, и неспешно, маленькими глоточками, пила горячи          й, сладкий, крепкий кофе.

Дерек очень любил наблюдать, когда Мама вот так сидит и думает. Это обозначало, что все хорошо, все спокойно, все в порядке. Когда Дерек был младше, он даже мог сесть у Мамы в ногах и положить голову ей на колени. Мамины пальцы, сильные, но нежные, с коготками, пахнущие кукурузой, мылом, мокрой шерстью и сладкими духами, ласково почесывали его волосы. Дерек млел.  Потом, правда, он подрос и застеснялся выпрашивать ласку. 

\- Закончил? – спросила Мама, когда Дерек принялся вытирать тарелки полотенцем. – Милый, сходи и проверь, Питер загрузил машину?

Дерек кивнул и мигом вымелся из кухни, скатился кубарем по ступенькам в подвал и, свернув в боковую дверь, очутился в гараже.

\- Чего тебе? – капризно спросила Лора, высунув голову из салона.

Дерек с трудом подавил желание хлопнуть дверью и прищемить Лорину любопытную башку.

\- Мама спрашивает, все готово? – выпалил Дерек, приплясывая перед Питером.

Дядя Питер был старше Дерека на десять лет. Он был ужасно умным, ужасно смешным, но при этом очень понятливым. То, чего Дерек не мог рассказать Маме, он рассказывал дяде Питеру. Наверное, дядя Питер был его лучшим другом. По крайней мере, других друзей у Дерека не было, если не считать Лору. Но Лору Дерек считать не хотел, Лора частенько ябедничала Маме, и вообще, в последнее время Лора отчего-то начала глупеть, хотя раньше с ней было очень весело.

\- Все готово, - согласился Питер. – Зови мою дражайшую сестрицу сюда, надо выезжать сейчас, если не хотите явиться к закрытию.

Дерек стрелой метнулся обратно. Мысленно он представил себе ужасную картину – а вдруг они действительно приедут и увидят, что ярмарка уже закрывается? И тогда он не покатается на автомобильчиках, не сбегает в рыбные ряды посмотреть на живых осьминогов… и вообще ничего не увидит.

\- Мама! – завопил Дерек, ворвавшись на кухню. – Мама! Все готово, поехали!

На кухне никого не было. Дерек растерянно покрутил головой, повернулся и помчался по лестнице на второй этаж, чуть было не сшибив маму с ног.

\- Я слышала, милый, - спокойно проговорила Мама. – Причешись, пожалуйста.

Дерек неторопливо схватил расческу и попытался привести в порядок жесткие, черные лохмы. Хохолок на макушке упрямо торчал вверх, как Дерек ни пытался его пригладить.

\- Ты готов, чучело? – лениво проговорила Лора, чавкая жвачкой. – Сколько ты собираешься прихорашиваться? Мы из-за тебя опоздаем.

Дерек рассердился и швырнул в нее расческой, но Лора обидно рассмеялась и сбежала вниз по ступенькам.

\- Наш Дерек собирается найти себе невестушку, - поддразнила его Лора, усевшись на переднее сидение, рядом с мамой.

\- Уйди с моего места! – приказал Дерек, решив мужественно игнорировать ее идиотские насмешки.

\- Надо было дольше носик пудрить, - ответила Лора и отвернулась.

\- Дерек, садись уже, - позвал Питер, привольно развалившись на заднем сидении.

\- Она заняла мое место! – закричал Дерек. – Мама, ну скажи ей!

\- Она задядя мое мефто! – пропищала Лора, - мамофька, мамофька!

Дерек покраснел от ярости, вцепился в переднюю дверь и попытался ее открыть. Лора вцепилась изнутри. Они пыхтели и багровели от натуги, злобно сверкая глазами друг на друга.

Мама тщательно проверила бумажник и документы, мельком посмотрела на детей и проговорила:

\- Дерек, сядь с Питером.

Лора тут же вывалила розовый язык. Дерек щелкнул зубами, выдохнул и неохотно плюхнулся назад. Лора оборачивалась, как мартышка, и смотрела на него с торжествующим видом. Дерек показал ей кулак, Лора снова показала ему язык.

 

Впрочем, вскоре обида растаяла. Лора затихла, рассеянно подпевая песенкам из радио. Питер молча смотрел в окно, и Дерек тоже успокоился и задумался. Он вдруг вспомнил слова Мамы и неожиданно начал представлять, как Волк-на-Небе в самом деле перебирает четки-дни и выбирает. Серые, дождливые бусины сразу пропускает и внимательно рассматривает только желто-зелено-синие, славные деньки. С синим, безоблачным небом, по которому катится горячее, желто-оранжевое солнце. У кукурузных полей был другой оттенок желтого – зеленоватый, спелый желтый. А дорога, которая расстилалась ленточкой, была красновато-бурой, оттенка кирпича.

Дерек как-то отчетливо представил, словно увидел, как Волк отбирает самую красивую, самую яркую, светлую бусину, и торжественно говорит, что именно в этот день нужно провести ярмарку. Чтобы никакой дождь не испортил веселья маленькому волчонку Дереку.

Потом Дерек начал представлять, какие чудеса увидит на ярмарке. Наверняка приедут фокусники, расставят подальше от прилавков свой шатер из черной и лиловой ткани. И в шатре начнется настоящее волшебство, которое Дерек обязательно должен увидеть. А еще он посмотрит, как осьминоги слепо ползают по дну больших стеклянных аквариумов. И как большие морские раки стучатся клешнями в стекло. И может быть, в этот раз привезут пони с заплетенными гривами. В глубине души Дерек обожал пони, в чем никогда не признался бы Лоре.

Он мечтал и мечтал, и так углубился в свои фантазии, что даже не заметил, как они приехали.

\- Выходи, милый, - проговорила Мама, забрала у Питера ковбойскую шляпу и лихо надвинула на черные волосы. – Лори, присмотри за братом.

Лора поморщилась и неохотно протянула Дереку руку, но он независимо прошел мимо, делая вид, что не замечает.

\- Мама, Дерек меня не слушается! – капризно взвизгнула Лора.

Мама обернулась и посмотрела на детей так, что они оба притихли и перестали капризничать.

\- Пожалуйста, не потеряйтесь, - устало проговорила Мама. – Я разберусь с делами и буду ждать вас у колодца.

Лора принялась деловито торговаться, пытаясь выклянчить лишние доллары на какие-то девчачьи прихоти, но Дерек не стал просить, и ждать тоже не стал, а решительно махнул всем и ринулся в толпу.

\- Мужчинка растет, - ехидно сказал дядя Питер ему в спину. – Независимый.

Дерек покраснел от похвалы и заставил себя перестать слушать. Мама учила, что очутившись в толпе, волк должен пропускать ее шум через себя, как воздух. Если выделять из гула один голос – может заболеть голова. У Лоры однажды потекла кровь из носа. А Дерек обычно чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то давит ему пальцами на глазные яблоки - не больно, но неприятно, продавливая их глубже в голову.

За полчаса скитания, Дерек два раза столкнулся с Лорой. Палатка с фокусниками не приехала, зато приехали жонглеры. Дерек, наблюдая за нехитрым представлением, отдал Лоре две больших шоколадки в блестящей фольге, а Лора вручила ему жестяную коробку с одурительно пахнущими, подтаявшими монпасье.

Во второй раз они встретились во фруктовых рядах. Лора торопливо сунула ему в руки пакет с измятой, текущей соком клубникой, а Дерек передал ей плюшевого медвежонка, которого успел выиграть за стрельбу дротиками в воздушные шарики. Продавец неохотно отдал игрушку маленькому оборотню, настороженно посматривая на мужчин, которые стояли неподалеку. У каждого глаза бликовали на солнце голубыми и желтыми искрами.

Дереку плюшевый мишка был совсем не нужен, а клубнику он постарался слопать быстро, но все равно руки стали липкими и грязными от сока и пыли. Дерек дошел до колодца, налег на рычаг и напрягся. Рычаг медленно, со скрипом, поддался, в желоб ударила прозрачная и очень холодная  струя воды. Дерек быстро вымыл руки и лицо, напился и выпрямился – и тогда увидел малыша.

Малыш стоял совсем один, прижав к груди пухлые ручонки. Он сам был такой… щекастый, маленький, темно-рыжий, с сосредоточенной глазастой мордашкой. Он не плакал, но судя по тому, как настороженно он держался – был готов заплакать в любой момент. Дерек собирался пройти мимо, но заметил, что малыш действительно один. Возле него не было родителей, вообще никого не было, он стоял на отшибе и крутил головой, скользя по проходящим мимо людям растерянным взглядом больших, круглых шоколадных глаз. И никто к нему не подходил, словно никто не замечал, что такой маленький ребенок стоит в одиночестве.

Дерек неохотно приблизился. Мама говорила, что нужно помогать слабым, маленьким и старым – в этом долг мужчины. А Дерек очень-очень хотел стать уже взрослым мужчиной, как дядя Питер, и перестать есть на завтрак хлопья с молоком.

\- Ты потерялся? – спросил он строго, опасаясь выглядеть глупо рядом с этим малявкой.

Тот посмотрел на него, сглотнул и кивнул. Кажется, малыш изо всех сил сжимал зубы, чтобы не разреветься.

\- Где твоя мама? – настойчиво спросил Дерек. – Где ты ее видел?

Малыш шумно выдохнул и вывалил на Дереку массу информации. И про то, как они с мамой и папой ехали в машине через поля на ярмарку, и про то, как мама покупала сыр, а он решил быстренько проверить, где продается мороженное, но теперь не знает, куда вернуться. И о том, что его папа шериф, а дома у них живет живой, настоящий питон, которого нужно кормить мышами и крысами.

Дерек немного обалдел от обилия информации. Малыш оказался настоящей болтушкой, даже хуже, чем Лора. Но в отличие от Лориной трепотни, этот бубнеж Дерека совсем не раздражал. Наоборот, Дерек сразу почувствовал себя взрослым, спокойным и уверенным.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он, протянув малышу руку, - поищем твою маму там, где сыр продают.

\- Я не могу идти, - жалобно признался тот. – Я ногу натер.

Дерек усадил его на каменную кладку колодца, стащил синий сандалик и присвистнул, увидев большую мозоль.

\- Новая обувь?

Малыш кивнул и грустно вздохнул. Дерек снял с него и второй сандалик, повернулся и присел.

\- Забирайся, - сказал он обреченно.

Малыш прилип к его спине, как пиявка, вцепившись в своему благодетелю в уши. Дерек подкинул его, чтобы усадить поудобнее, подобрал его обувь, и зашагал к молочным прилавкам. Малыш болтал.

Он рассказал, что его зовут Стайлз Стилински. Его мама приехала из Польши, а папа – шериф городка, где они живут. Про питона Дерек тоже уже слышал, но ему стало интересно, как можно держать дома такую большую змею. Оказалось, что питон совсем старый, папа Стайлза, который шериф, купил питона, когда учился в школе, поэтому питон почти слепой и все время спит.

Дерек, неожиданно для себя, начал рассказывать про Лору и про дядю Питера. И еще про то, что к Маме иногда приезжает в гости ее друг - дядя Дюкалион. Дерек никому еще не рассказывал об этом - о своем отношении, о своем отвращении к мысли, что Дюкалион может стать его новым отцом. О том, что к Маме кто-то прикасается и может быть, даже целует.

Стайлз внимательно слушал. Дерек не знал, много ли он понимает, но казалось, что понимает все.

\- Видишь свою маму? – наконец спросил Дерек, остановившись посреди прилавков. Стайлз покрутился у него за спиной, в его животе громко забурчало.

\- Не вижу, - жалобно сказал Стайлз.

Дерек и сам неожиданно сильно захотел есть. Он плотно позавтракал мерзкими хлопьями, но тут, среди круглых, желтых, блестящих от масел сыров, у него разыгрался зверский аппетит.

\- Хочешь тако? – спросил Дерек, выбираясь в мясные ряды.

\- Хочу! – пискнул Стайлз.

От сочного мяса Дереку стало совсем худо, у него чуть слюни не потекли. Дерек всегда гордился своим самоконтролем, но среди колбас, туш, нарезки и ожерелий розовых сарделек он был близок к срыву, как никогда. Поэтому Дерек торопливо прошел ряды, буквально пробежал мимо и выдохнул, только когда остановился у торговца закусками.

Стайлз, усевшись на перевернутый ящик, принялся так жадно уплетать тако, что Дерек улыбнулся. У Стайлза действительно за ушами хрустело, как у кролика. Даже странно было, что такой малыш, с такими мелкими, редкими зубенками, успел сожрать быстрее, чем Дерек, который тоже отличался здоровым аппетитом.

\- Хочешь еще? – спросил Дерек, заметив, что Стайлз жадно шарит взглядом по прилавку.

Стайлз вдруг заметно смутился, порылся в кармашке шорт и вытащил серебряную монетку.

\- Это за тако, - прошептал он себе под нос и попытался засунуть четвертак Дереку в ладонь. – У меня больше нет.

Дерек с трудом подавил желание запихнуть монету Стайлзу в нос.

\- Я угощаю, - сказал он небрежно и мысленно выругал себя за то, что потратил большую часть карманных денег, отложенных на ярмарку.

Стайлз совсем смутился, задрал голову и посмотрел на Дерека огромными, обожающими шоколадными глазищами.

\- Возьми, - сказал он настойчиво. – Мама говорит, что нельзя ничего просто так брать у незнакомых людей.

\- Но ты же меня знаешь, - важно сказал Дерек. – Я Дерек.

Стайлз задумался. Пока он думал, бормоча себе под нос, Дерек купил ему горячую кесадилью.

\- Пойдем, - позвал Дерек, когда Стайлз расправился и со второй порцией.

Стайлз шустро и ловко забрался ему на спину. Он так осмелел, что начал тыкать Дерека коленками в бока и вообще развеселился.

Дерек вышел к колодцу и сразу увидел Маму. Она  и еще какие-то женщины, стояли возле молодой, бледной девушки. Девушка заламывала руки и пыталась сдержать слезы.

\- Мам-м-ма! – заорал Стайлз так, что Дерек едва не присел. Стайлз больно ткнул его коленями в ребра, соскользнул, как рыбка, и прямо так, босиком, кинулся бежать.

Молодая девушка оказалась молодой женщиной. Она бросилась к Стайлзу, подхватила его на руки и принялась осыпать поцелуями его щекастую мордашку. Дерек неспешно подошел и протянул сандалии.

Стайлз был очень похож на свою мать. Только она была худенькая, светловолосая и бледная, а он загорелый - до золотистого оттенка, с темными волосами и упитанной физиономией. И все-таки было что-то общее… форма лица, разрез и цвет глаз, одинаковый рисунок губ.

\- Это Дерек! – гордо заявил Стайлз. – Он меня нашел!

Дерек хотел было сказать, что искать не пришлось, Стайлз именно тут и нашелся, можно было никуда не уходить… но он все-таки решил промолчать и только скромно улыбнулся. И заслужил за это поцелуй в щеку. И Стайлз зачем-то слюняво его чмокнул и побагровел.

Дерек тоже покраснел и отступил к матери, с трудом подавив желание спрятаться за ее юбку, как малолетка.

\- Молодец, - тихо сказала ему Мама, положив руку на плечо. – Ты хорошо поступил, что не прошел мимо, милый.

Дерек запыхтел, не зная, что сказать. Стайлз наконец выбрался из объятий матери, неохотно влез в сандалики и принялся канючить, чтобы ему разрешили еще погулять с Дереком.

\- Становишься нянюшкой? – ехидно пропела Лора Дереку на ухо.

\- Лора! – неожиданно жестко сказала Мама.

Лора чуть не присела от испуга, а Дерек не утерпел и показал ей язык. Он совсем был не против компании Стайлза, поэтому, заручившись разрешением, он потащил Стайлза смотреть на жонглеров, есть мороженое, наблюдать за морскими гадами, прижавшись носом к стеклу, и всячески развлекаться.

И со Стайлзом ему было действительно хорошо.    

***

У войны был один цвет – бледно-желтый, как у бесконечных песков, у высоких барханов, в которых вязла тяжелая техника. Даже небо казалось оранжево-желтым, и ночью проклятый песок был желтым - такого безжизненного бледного оттенка, который, должно быть, встречается только в аду и этой богом проклятой, далекой стране. Даже кровь, красная, сочная, моментально впитывалась в песок, казалось, что он пожирает ее жадно и ненасытно, как живое существо. Как враг. Через несколько минут от кровавых пятен не оставалось и следа. 

Топи ничем не отличались по цвету. Дерек даже думал, что топи - живые хищные существа. Там, где прошел целый отряд, могла моментально распахнуться топь и поглотить арьергард так быстро, что они иногда не успевали и крикнуть. Дерек несколько раз видел собственными глазами, как бойцы проваливались в рыхлый песок, но не медленно, как в зыбучих песках, а как-то рывками и сразу – по колени, по пояс, по грудь и, наконец, пески смыкались над макушкой. Никто не успевал даже бросить веревку, вытащить. Но через несколько минут по этому же месту можно было смело идти хоть всей дивизией, и даже танки катить – песок казался незыблемым, топь насыщалась… на какое-то время.

Дерек посмотрел на горизонт, прищурился, разглядев тонкую полоску, зажмурился и принюхался, позволяя своему нечеловеческому обонянию заработать на полную мощь. Воздух пах горячим песком. Дерек свистнул в два пальца, привлекая внимание, но никто не отозвался на его сигнал. Все застыли в странных, неподвижных позах, словно пластиковые манекены, расставленные в магазине. Дерек дернулся, чтобы растолкать, расшевелить всех, и понял, что не может двинуть ногой. Он опустил взгляд и закричал, - не сумел сдержать крика, - колени увязли в песке. Топь оказалась не раскаленной, чего можно было ожидать, а ледяной. Дерек бился, как рыба в намете, пытался выбраться, выдрать ноги из тесной хватки, но увязал все сильнее, до бедер. Он закричал с отчаянием, потому что умирать ужасно не хотелось – и проснулся.

Одеяло сбилось в жгут и стреножило его. Подушка упала на пол, а простыня, скомканная и мокрая от пота, уехала в угол кровати. Дерек медленно распутал одеяло дрожащими пальцами, слез с кровати и привел ее в порядок. Колени тоже подрагивали, горло саднило – наверное, он снова кричал во сне. Дереку стало неудобно, он прислушался – осознанно позволил себе подслушивать.

Мать и Питер сидели на кухне, негромко переговаривались. Малышка Кора, слава Волку, на этот раз не проснулась.

\- Я предупреждал, - чересчур спокойно сказал Питер. – Я говорил, что все этим закончится.

Мать вздохнула.

Дерек тоже вздохнул и уныло уставился перед собой. Его детская комната, в которой он прожил всю жизнь, казалась ему маленькой, душной и опасной. Дерек привык засыпать под открытым, звездным небом. Он раньше и не знал, что в его комнате можно разместить столько врагов: под столом, в шкафу, под кроватью… а уж сколько мин можно было тут поставить.

И Питер действительно предупреждал. Дядя Питер был единственным, кто не испытывал воодушевления, когда Дерек выбрал военную карьеру. Дядя Питер, в своей манере, высмеивал солдафонов, высмеивал героизм и юношеский идиотизм Дерека. Не нужно сбегать к черту на рога, чтобы сдать экзамен совершеннолетия – уговаривал Питер, но Дерек был глух и глуп. Как все молодые волки он мечтал о подвигах, о битвах, наградах.

\- Ты не вернешься назад, - глухо сказал Питер в последнюю ночь.

К ним в гости съехалась вся родня, близкая и дальняя. Престарелые тетушки, томные, застенчивые кузины и многочисленная орава детей. Дерек был немного пьян, а кузина Пейдж намекнула ему, что отправляться на войну девственником нехорошо. Всем было весело, все хвалили Дерека и гордились им, и только дядя Питер вносил диссонанс – попросту ходил и портил всем настроение своей кислой физиономией.

\- Ты не вернешься назад, - сказал Питер, глядя в сторону, когда женщины уложили детей и легли спать, и в доме воцарилась ночная тишина, звенящая и уютная, какая обычно бывает после шумных вечеринок.

\- По крайней мере, - помолчав, закончил Питер. – Не весь ты. Не наш Дерек.

Кузина Пейдж, должно быть, уже пробралась в кровать Дерека, а самому Дереку надоело выслушивать дядины вздохи, поэтому он скомкано пожелал спокойной ночи и ринулся в свою комнату. Где его действительно ждала кузина Пейдж.

Именно тут, на этой самой кровати, она сделала из него мужчину, благослови Волк ее щедрую душу.

Но Питер был прав. Питер  оказался умнее всех. Он сам никогда не был на войне, но он каким-то образом знал, что ждет Дерека. Когда Дерек вернулся, Мать кинулась ему на шею, позволив себе редкие слезы, но дядя Питер строго смотрел ему в лицо и от того, что он там увидел, у него задрожали губы.

Дерек действительно не вернулся. Он умер в этом чертовом царстве песка, умирал каждый раз, когда погибали его бойцы. Он оставил там нескольких друзей, однажды чуть было не оставил руку, глаза и кожу лица. Каждую ночь он возвращался в этот желтый, жаркий ад, снова и снова сжимал пальцами горячий, чуть влажный приклад автомата.

\- Надо что-то делать, - беспомощно сказала Мать. – Дерек ведь с ума сойдет.

Дерек снова прислушался. После его возвращения, государство выделило ему дом в соседнем городке, а семья помогла с ремонтом. Осталась лишь мелкая отделка, поэтому Дерек временно жил у матери. Его, конечно, никто не прогонял, но Дерек и сам понимал, что уже всех замучил своими ночными кошмарами, своей дерганой параноидальностью. Малышка Кора попыталась было запрыгнуть ему на шею из засады – Дерек чуть было не свернул ей шею, просто каким-то чудом остановился. Хорошо, что Мать не узнала.

Кора была офигенной сестренкой. Не такой жеманной как Лора, нет, Кора росла сорванцом и забиякой. Дерек никогда не жалел, что она родилась не мальчишкой – по крайней мере, ей не придется проходить  через ту мясорубку, сквозь которую пропустили его. Сквозь которую он сам с радостью пропустился, молодой, безмозглый щенок, сам запрыгнул, сам напросился.

Дерек встал, нашарил футболку и вышел из спальни, одеваясь на ходу – мать не любила видеть его татуировку. Разговор на кухне моментально прекратился, словно ничего и не было. Дерек спустился по лестнице, отодвинул себе табурет и потянулся за чайником.

\- Милый, скоро будет День Сватовства, - вдруг сказала Мать.

Дерек чуть не плеснул кипятком себе на руки от неожиданности.

\- Мам, - сказал он медленно, пытаясь подобрать достаточно вежливые слова. – Мам, ты шутишь?

\- Почему же шучу? – возмутилась Мать, встала и принялась поглаживать Дерека по черным волосам, как маленького. – Пора задуматься, как ты считаешь?

Дерек беспомощно посмотрел на Питера, надеясь от него поддержки, но предательский Питер вдруг кивнул и сказал:

\- Хорошая идея.

\- Я ждал от тебя другого ответа, - проворчал Дерек.

Его руки привычно бодяжили крепкий черный чай, без сахара. Дерек пристрастился в пустыне к такому питью, теперь никак не мог отвыкнуть.

\- Ты замыкаешься в одиночестве, - мягко возразил Питер. – Скоро ты съедешь от нас и превратишься в отшельника.

\- И что теперь? – дерзко ответил Дерек. – Заведу кота.

\- Дерек, милый, - вмешалась Мать. – У тебя обязательство перед мальчиком. Пора бы вспомнить это.

Дерек поморщился.

\- Отмени его, - сказал он мрачно. – Я не горю желанием…

\- Дерек!

Он даже дрогнул, когда ногти проскребли его волосы. На плечи навалилась тяжесть – Мать была недовольна и не стала контролировать силу альфы. Дерек с трудом перевел дыхание. 

\- Я не могу просто так отменить соглашение, которому уже двадцать лет, - стальным тоном проговорила Мать. – Ты совсем свихнулся? Мальчик столько лет ждал, пока ты созреешь, а ты теперь просишь все отменить?

\- Девятнадцать, - прохрипел Дерек, задыхаясь от незримого, но ощутимого недовольства. – Девятнадцать лет. Он еще маленький, пусть найдет другого партнера.

\- К твоему сведению, - холодно сказала Мать и отошла от Дерека. – Ему с восемнадцати лет делали предложения, но он отказывал в твою пользу. Ты не можешь подвести меня. Хейлы держат свое слово.

Дерек потер шею и задумался.

\- Не спеши, - Питер деликатно вкрутился в разговор. – Не спеши отказываться, взвесь все.

Дерек криво усмехнулся. Мама и дядя Питер составляли отличный классический дуэт из доброго и злого полицейских.

\- Я видел фотографии Стилински, - увещевал Питер. – Очень симпатичный молодой человек… и, кроме того, ты ведь действительно давал обещание. Подумай сам, Дерек, скоро ты переедешь, и будешь жить один в большом доме. Да ты там с ума сойдешь, тебе нужна компания… нормальная компания, не кот.

Дерек помассировал переносицу, забрал свою чашку и встал.

\- Я пойду, - сказал он неловко, не зная, как дать понять, чтобы от него отстали. – Попробую уснуть.

Как ни странно, его поняли. Мать кивнула, а Питер мягко улыбнулся. Почему-то Дереку показалось, что выглядят они очень уж уверенно, будто он уже согласился. Как будто его уже уломали на ненужную женитьбу.

Дерек плотно закрыл дверь своей комнаты, поставил чашку на комод и задумался. Срок их соглашения действительно казался солидным, но за эти годы Дерек видел Стайлза… может, раз десять, если не меньше. Расстояние между Спрингфилдом и Бикон-Хиллзом было приличное.

Сначала они переписывались, потом звонили друг другу, но со временем общение как-то само собой прекратилось. Последний раз Дерек видел Стайлза... кажется, десять лет назад. Это была их последняя встреча, да и прошла она нерадостно. Дерека волновали подростковые прыщи, у Стайлза умерла мать. Говорить было тяжело, да и не о чем. Шериф, почерневший от горя, подтвердил, что договор остается в силе, и они со Стайлзом уехали, не оставшись даже на ужин. Дерек, честно говоря, даже и не помнил, как Стайлз выглядит.

Он за себя не мог-то отвечать с такой расшатанной нервной системой, и уж тем более не хотел брать на себя ответственность за человека. Он ведь почти и не знал Стайлза. Странно, чем больше способов поддерживать общение – тем меньше хочется общаться. Дерек попытался вспомнить, о чем они переписывались в детстве, о чем они болтали, когда созванивались. Ничего. Совершенная пустота в памяти.

Стайлз ни разу не написал ему письмо, когда Дерек служил. Впрочем, Стайлз наверное и понятия не имел, что Дерек уехал. Он настолько же мало интересовался жизнью Дерека, как и Дерек – его жизнью.

Дерек лег в постель, тщательно укрылся и попытался думать о Стайлзе. Неожиданно думалось о Кейт. Дерек познакомился с ней в пустыне и даже несколько раз переспал. Кейт не скрывала, что он ей не интересен, ей просто нравился секс. Но Кейт была крутой, безжалостной и красивой. Дерек не встречал еще таких женщин. Когда Кейт погибла, поймав пулю лбом, Дерек отчетливо понял, что до слез, до крика хочет домой. Война смогла перемолоть даже Кейт, что уж говорить про него. Он всего лишь бета, не альфа. Он слабый. Он хочет домой.

***

Въезд в город был перегорожен громадными бетонными блоками. Дерек вздохнул и принялся искать место для парковки. Машин стояло немало, а ведь был еще и противоположный въезд. Видимо, в Бикон-Хиллз жило много молодежи. В Спрингфилде, насколько Дерек успел заметить, приезжих машин было намного меньше. Впрочем, и людей там жило меньше, чем оборотней.

Дерек выбрался из машины, поставил ее на сигнализацию и побрел к пропускному пункту, разматывая на ходу традиционную повязку. Некоторые традиции устарели, но почему-то никто не стремился их отменять. Дерек накинул черную шаль на шею и остановился возле взрослого мужика, читающего что-то в списках. Тот повернулся, тускло блеснула звезда, приколотая к груди. Дерек выдохнул.

\- О, сынок, как ты вырос, - одобрительно проговорил шериф Стилински, моментально узнав Дерека. – Наконец-то ты приехал, Стайлз уже и не верил, что ты появишься, почти перестал ждать.

Дерек постарался вежливо улыбнуться. Последние дни он сочинял выразительную, спокойную и проникновенную речь, чтобы расстаться со Стайлзом мирно, полюбовно. У Дерека была масса убедительных аргументов: они плохо знакомы – это раз, между ними нет чувств – это два, Дерек травмирован войной, он психически неуравновешен и опасен – это три, Стайлз еще так молод и быстро найдет замену – четыре, Дерек уже привык жить один, ему нравится жизнь одиночки, и менять ее ради неизвестного ему парня он не намерен – это пять, но этот аргумент Дерек не собирался озвучивать. Разве что намекнуть. Как-нибудь деликатно и вежливо.

До Бикон-Хиллза вышло все пять часов дороги, и все эти пять часов Дерек пытался успокоить себя. Может быть, он зря волнуется, может, Стайлз и сам предложит ему разбежаться. Или, может, у Стайлза кто-то есть, но он связан обещанием, поэтому… в таком случае Дерек даже согласился бы жениться, получилось бы идеальное прикрытие для них обоих. Дружеский фиктивный брак-взаимопомощь, а что?

Но, судя по тому, как смотрел на него шериф - на мирное, взрослое решение конфликта рассчитывать не приходилось.

\- Да, сэр, - пробормотал Дерек, пытаясь не встречаться взглядом с пронзительными, чересчур умными глазами шерифа Стилински.

\- Поставь роспись, - подсказал тот.

Дерек рассеянно расписался о том, что в день Сватовства он въехал в Бикон-Хиллз и обязуется…

Дерек не стал дочитывать, что там он обязуется. Он и так примерно знал.

\- Сынок! Хейл! – окликнул его шериф, когда Дерек уже собирался замотать голову и проскользнуть за блок-пост. – Ты хоть знаешь, куда потом идти?

Дерек не собирался вести Стайлза закреплять брак ритуалом, но и признаваться об этом шерифу он не хотел, так что остановился и поглядел с напускным интересом.

\- За кладбищем вход, - подсказал шериф, - направо церковь для нас, а налево ивами засажена полянка для вас, мимо не пройдешь, там будет уйма народа.

Он взмахнул документом с синими стрекозами подписей.

Дерек благодарно кивнул, притормозил, накинул шаль на голову и туго замотал, оставив на виду только одни глаза. Традиция требовала, чтобы оборотень закрывал лицо – можно капюшоном, можно шарфом, некоторые оригиналы, говорят, цепляли распираторы. Но Дерек мастерски научился заматывать шемаг, хоть что-то из военного прошлого пригодилось в быту.  

Он принюхался и сообразил, что не знает, куда идти. Традиции давно стали приятным ритуалом, праздником для молодежи, не больше. Женихи знали куда идут, знали, кто их ждет, и знали, что к дому будет приставлена лестница. А Дерек понятия не имел, где искать Стайлза, да и на лестницу не особо рассчитывал.

Он собирался развернуться и узнать у Стилински, где тот живет, но в последний момент взыграла гордость, Дерек решил, что и так справится. Мама говорила, что они со Стайлзом идеально друг другу подходят. Что Дерек именно потому нашел Стайлза в свое время, и, возможно, Стайлз именно потому и потерялся. Мать была альфой и в таких вещах разбиралась, но Дерек был скептиком.

Мама разбиралась во многих вещах, что не помешало ей долго развлекаться с Дюкалионом, а потом взять и родить Кору от какого-то проезжего блондинчика. Блондинчик полгода побыл заместителем шерифа и быстро исчез, так же внезапно, как и появился. Дерек, честно говоря, подозревал, что исчез тот не без помощи Дюкалиона. Впрочем, даже если и так, то Дюкалион опоздал -  живот у Матери начал расти, и она почему-то навсегда потеряла к Дюкалиону интерес. Он еще несколько раз приезжал и даже предлагал удочерить маленькую Кору, но потом состоялся неприятный разговор, которого Дерек, к счастью не слышал, однако Лора сообщила по секрету, что от скандала дом едва не развалился. Больше Дюкалион не приезжал, а малышка Кора росла чудесным, веселым драчливым волчонком.

Дерек машинально свернул с оживленной, ярко-освещенной улицы в какой-то переулок – и принюхался. Он давно заблудился, перестав считать повороты, и уже не знал, где находится. Городок действительно был большим, больше чем совсем тихий Спрингфилд. Тут и музыка играла на каждом углу, и смеялись люди. Раньше, очень давно, в день Сватовства все людишки сидели по домам и дрожали: никто не знал, кого заберут волки. А теперь это был просто хороший праздник любви. Дерек поморщился, вывернул в сторону и оказался на другой улице – не широкой и тихой. Тут почти никого не было, но и дома выглядели старыми, семейными. Дерек поскреб затылок и уже собирался было постучаться в ближайший дом и спросить, где живут Стилински, однако что-то его остановило.

Дерек вдруг учуял какой-то странный, приятный запах. Пахло чем-то очень знакомым, но совершенно неопределимым. Жевательной резинкой? Тот, старой, с банановым вкусом? Или влажными от росы кедами, испачканными зеленым травяным соком и пылью? Или сиропом от кашля, сладким, густым, из белой пластиковой ложечки. Дерек редко болел, и только в самом раннем детстве, но Мама иногда поила его и Лору сиропом в профилактических мерах.

Заинтригованный, Дерек пошел по следу, и запах становился все сильнее и слаще. И наконец, привел Дерека к темному, неосвещенному двухэтажному дому с красной черепицей и подозрительно зашторенными окнами. Дерек заморгал и опомнился, посмотрел на табличку на почтовом ящике и чуть не выругался вслух, прочитав надпись «Стилински».

Это было как-то абсурдно. Нереально, как в диснеевской сказке. Дерек растерянно обошел темный дом, но нигде не нашел лестницы. Зато одно окно на первом этаже было приглашающее открыто. Дерек, глядя в стекло на свое смазанное отражение, отчетливо понял, что его не ждут. Он как-то уловил это, словно кто-то шепнул ему на ухо. Стайлз, наверное, уже несколько лет, с совершеннолетия, оставляет для него лазейку, но никто не приходил. И теперь чувствовалось, что Стайлз больше не ждет. И окно он оставил так… для проформы, потому что традиция требует.

Дерек повел шеей, встряхнул руками, разминая мышцы, попрыгал на месте, убедившись, что шнурки кед не развяжутся в неподходящий момент, и легко запрыгнул на карниз.

Внутри дома оказалось неожиданно холодно. Дерек покрутил головой, пытаясь найти источник запаха. Впрочем, запах был везде, это ведь был дом Стайлза, тут все пропиталось им. Дерек не был альфой, но и его обоняние кое-что могло. Дерек зажмурился и впитал образ Стайлза, ходящего по… это была кухня, - ходящего по кухне. Стайлз был высоким для своего возраста, хорошо сложенным. У него были подвижные, длинные пальцы. Дерек буквально видел глазами души своей, как эти пальцы касались тумблера микроволновки, как они открывали и закрывали духовку, холодильник. Он даже слышал фантомный звук – пальцы барабанили по столешнице.

Дерек улыбнулся и пришел к выводу, что Стайлз ему нравится. И не только потому, что одуряюще пахнет, но и вообще. Кажется, Стайлз был хорошим.

Дерек вышел в темную прихожую и сразу нашел лестницу на второй этаж. Наверху, в спальне, кто-то громко и сонно посапывал. Дерек нахмурился, осознав, что там не один человек, а два. Значит… значит, кто-то уже пришел к Стайлзу?

Ярость вспыхнула словно пламя. Дерек даже сам немного испугался – он всегда был спокойным и здравомыслящим, таким приступы бешеной злобы были ему не свойственны. И, тем не менее, он хотел побыстрее подняться наверх, схватить в объятья почти незнакомого ему Стайлза, а чужаку оторвать голову.

Он ступил на первую ступеньку лестницы – и не заорал только потому, что от боли отнялся голос. Дерек замер на одной ноге, осторожно повернул кед и сглотнул, увидев, что из подошвы торчит длинный гвоздь со шляпкой.

А Стайлз, видимо, старые традиции очень чтил, мелкий поганец.

Дерек задержал дыхание и выдернул гвоздь, отбросив его в сторону. Дальше он шел очень аккуратно, как по минному полю. В темноте Дерек не очень хорошо видел, - вот Мама-альфа хорошо видела, причем, в другом спектре, - Дерек больше ориентировался на обоняние. Оно подсказывало ему, что железа на лестнице еще полно, поэтому Дерек шел так медленно. А еще оно подсказало, что поперек коридора натянута леска, все еще пахнущая рыбой и солью.

Дерек совсем не рассердился на эти детские, такие наивные уловки. Наоборот, он почувствовал себя живым… как на войне. Нужным, что ли. И еще ему было безумно жалко Стайлза. Дерек как-то отчетливо представил себе, как Стайлз вечером делал эти ловушки - делал и думал, что утром придется собирать все это нетронутое барахло, как все годы до этого. Дерек хорошо знал, как пахнет тоска, а на втором этаже ей пропахли даже стены.

Дерек едва не дрожал от азарта. Он задержал дыхание и толкнул белую дверь спальни. Там было тихо, однако не похоже, что кто-то сидел в засаде. Стайлз просто спал, раскидавшись по кровати и накрывшись одеялом до ушей. Голые ноги торчали как бледные жерди. Дерек сдержал желание погладить выступающее колено и внимательно посмотрел на второго. Это оказался совсем юный мальчишка, ровесник Стайлза, наверное. Оборотень.

Правда, он спал не со Стайлзом, а на разобранном кресле, и спал в ужасно неудобной позе. Скорее всего, не любовник, а  какой-нибудь бестолковый дружбан, именно это удержало Дерека от необдуманного поступка – он уже собирался было свернуть кудрявому смугляшу шею, но все-таки притормозил. Свернуть шею всегда успеется.

Смугляшка, словно по заказу, дернулся и проснулся. Сел, потирая загривок, посмотрел на Дерека глупыми, сонными глазами. Дерек ухмыльнулся. Смугляш поморгал, его взгляд прояснился, челюсть нелепо отвисла.

\- Вали отсюда, - приказал Дерек, сверкнув глазами. – Брысь!

\- Стайлз! – заорал смугляшка, вместо того, чтобы понятливо смыться. – Стайлз, проснись!

Дерек зарычал на него, громко и страшно. Смугляшка аж пригнулся, пискнул что-то в ответ. Глаза у него загорелись бледно-желтым. Стайлз вскочил с кровати, запутался в одеяле и с шумом рухнул на пол, подняв неимоверный грохот. Дерек попытался поднять его, зажатого и испуганного, на ноги, но сзади на него напрыгнул надоедливый смугляш. Дерек взревел и рассвирепел по-настоящему.

Смугляшка отлетел и с громким стуком ударился об стенку. Стайлз бросился к нему, путаясь в одеяле, кроссовках, каком-то мусоре и собственных ногах.

\- Скотт! Скотт!

Дерек схватил его за шиворот футболки и дернул на себя. Футболка жалобно треснула, Стайлз обернулся и неуклюже взмахнул руками, сорвав с Дерека шемаг.

Стало тихо, только смугляшка-Скотт стонал, держась за затылок. На лице Стайлза застыла гримаса дикого, почти первобытного ужаса – может быть, он раньше никогда не видел оборотней в бета-релизе. Разве что в кино, или на картинках. А, может быть, он испугался того, что Дерек пришел по его душу. Он попятился, отмахиваясь от Дерека, словно от страшного видения, запнулся за что-то и чуть было не шлепнулся на задницу.

Дерек схватил его за предплечье и притянул к себе. Стайлз издал странный звук, какой-то задушенный всхлип, и попытался неумело, но энергично сломать Дереку руку. Это было почти забавно, но Скотт-смугляшка начал ворочаться, а драться с обоими Дерек не хотел, он боялся кого-нибудь нечаянно убить или искалечить. Кого-нибудь – в смысле Стайлза.

Поэтому он попросту взвалил его на плечо, покрепче перехватил под коленями, открыл окно и сиганул вниз. Стайлз заорал и тут же заткнулся, словно крик отсекли ножом.    

***

Солнце настырно светило в окно, щекотало нос. Стайлз лениво отпихал одеяло в сторону, зевнул и вдруг замер, сообразив, что одеяло пахнет по-другому, и вообще, оно какое-то тяжелое.

Стайлз сел, прикрывая лицо ладонью – яркий свет бил прямо в лицо, слепил, так что несколько минут Стайлз видел только контуры и сияющие очертания. И все-таки даже этой, так сказать, разведки, хватило, что понять основное – он не дома. Не у себя дома, то есть.

Комната была большая, чистая, но какая-то совершенно нежилая. На комоде не было пыли, на прикроватном столике даже часов не было. Как будто Стайлз каким-то образом проснулся в мебельном магазине.

Он встал на ноги, растерянно осмотрел свои исцарапанные колени и голый пах. Ступни тоже были грязные, в чем-то… зеленом. Стайлз опасливо потер пальцами пятку и принюхался – пахло сушеной травой. Он завернулся в одеяло, оставив снаружи только нос и макушку, и отправился исследовать.

Далеко ходить не пришлось – на первом этаже, на большой, светлой кухне,  на высоком барном стуле, сидел Дерек Хейл и пил кофе из большой белой чашки, лениво помешивая ложечкой. Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом, вспомнив, что случилось прошлой ночью.

Дерек был похож и не похож на себя одновременно. У него было что-то неоспоримо общее с тем черноволосым парнем с фотографий, которые миссис Хейл, Талия, исправно присылала Стайлзу. Но были и разительные отличия, такие разительные, что настоящий, реальный Дерек казался незнакомцем.

Во-первых, он оказался не таким высоким, как Стайлз представлял. Во-вторых,  он… он отличался даже от своей последней фотографии, которую Стайлз получил два года назад, отличался неуловимо, но бесповоротно. Дерек в парадной форме беззаботно смеялся, показывая белые зубы. Настоящий Дерек, в белой майке, смотрел так хмуро, что светлые глаза спрятались под бровями, да и между бровей залегла такая мрачная складка, словно Дерек не улыбался с рождения. А ведь это было совершенно не так, у Стайлза было много фотографий со смеющимся Дереком.

Дерек выглядел… сломленным, словно какая-то злая сила искорежила его изнутри, и эти изменения отразились и на оболочке, изуродовав ее первоначальную красоту.

Парадоксально, но при этом Дерек выглядел и довольным, по крайней мере, на Стайлза он смотрел с терпеливым одобрением.

\- Привет, - неловко сказал Стайлз.

\- Привет, - согласился Дерек. – Будешь кофе?

Стайлз кивнул и присел на ближайшую табуретку. Одеяло оказалось чертовски скользким, гладким и негибким, поэтому Стайлз едва не свалился, но успел судорожно вцепиться руками за стол. Одеяло раскрылось, обнажив тело, Дерек вскинул бровь, понаблюдав за пантомимой «Стайлз и его идиотизм». Наконец Стайлз сел ровно, сделав невозмутимое лицо, словно это не он только что чуть не перевернул стол. Дерек как-то загадочно улыбнулся и отвернулся к плите. Стайлз уставился в широкую спину Дерека, где сквозь майку просвечивала черная татуировка между лопаток, и задумался.

В свой самый первый День Сватовства Стайлз сделал все по правилам – приставил лестницу к окну и даже, зачем-то, наклеил на почтовый ящик розовое сердечко. Чтобы Дерек точно знал, что его ждут. Но утром в комнате стало так холодно, что Стайлз проснулся и долго смотрел на белый подоконник, куда не ступала нога человеческая. И оборот…ная… оборотневая. Нога оборотня, в общем. Не ступала.

Миссис Хейл позвонила ему ближе к обеду, и попыталась мягко утешить расплывчатыми формулировками. Дерек еще не готов, сказала она, дай ему время, он сам еще мальчишка. В девятнадцать лет Стайл снова позволил себе надеяться – и снова проснулся в пустой спальне. В двадцать он уже не ждал – миссис Хейл сказала, что Дерек уехал куда-то на другой край света, и в очередной раз прислала его фотографию. Она вообще часто звонила и говорила, что Дерек жив, здоров и скоро вернется. Пыталась даже обсудить со Стайлзом их дальнейшее будущее, намекнула, что семья Хейлов собирается купить Дереку дом, где они со Стайлзом, значит, будут жить долго и счастливо. Стайлз на все радостно соглашался и терпеливо поддакивал. После этих душевных разговоров он ощущал себя разбитым и выпотрошенным. Он отлично знал, каково это – быть ненужным.

После смерти матери Стайлз все время, каждую минуту жизни, был ненужным. Отец с головой ушел в работу, наверное, он так спасался от своих собственных демонов. Ну и… как-то так Стайлз и жил. Он привык.

И он совершенно не ожидал, что Дерек действительно припрется. Накануне Стайлз позвал Скотта, и они, больше по приколу, чтобы развлечься, расставили ловушки, потом посмотрели пятый Эпизод в тысячный раз, и мирно уснули. А посреди ночи Дерек вломился, чуть было не задушил Скотта и утащил Стайлза на ритуальную поляну. И там завершил ритуал.

Стайлз побагровел и исподлобья уставился в спину Дерека. Он страшно перепугался, когда Дерек тащил его вниз головой к ритуальному месту. Стайлз знал, что его ждет, но обычно… обычно к дню Сватовства парочки уже давно и вовсю занимались сексом. А он-то не занимался, он даже не подготовился, потому что не ждал. И на помощь никто не придет, если Дерек не позволит, потому что традиции нужно соблюдать.

Дерек нашел уединенное местечко под старой ивой, уложил его спиной на мягкую траву и стащил с него штаны. Земля была влажная и пахучая, трава была такой сочной, что буквально лопалась в пальцах.

Зато страшная клыкастая гримаса исчезла, Дерек снова стал похож на человека… на симпатичного, хоть и мрачного парня. Он стал особо симпатичен Стайлзу, когда сплюнул на ладонь и принялся дрочить ему, не пытаясь поиметь гнусным образом. Стайлз даже как-то успокоился, но немного удивился, заметив, что Дерек смахнул каплю его спермы, растер между пальцев и мазнул себя за ушами и на сгибе локтя.

Потом Дерек стал менее симпатичным, потому что сам принялся отдрачивать крупный, тяжелый член и кончил Стайлзу на грудь и лицо, размазав ладонью сперму по коже. Это было мерзко, и сразу стало холодно, но Стайлз к тому времени так устал и перенервничал, что начал засыпать на ходу. Его буквально выключало, поэтому Дерек взял его на руки и куда-то понес. А потом они ехали, долго ехали в темноте… и вот он проснулся в новом доме.

 

Дерек с тихим стуком поставил перед ним чашку и негромко кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

\- Нам нужно все обсудить, - сказал он негромко. – Нужно… поговорить серьезно.

\- Хорошее начало, - не удержался Стайлз, руки у него начали нервно подрагивать. – Именно так начинаются разговоры о разводе.

\- А ты откуда знаешь, как говорят о разводе? – Дерек сел напротив и прищурился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Стайлза.

\- Книжки читал, - брякнул Стайлз, тоже откровенно, в открытую, рассматривая его небритое, загорелое лицо.

Дерек немного растерялся. Он помолчал, собрался с мыслями и проговорил:

\- У меня не самый лучший характер, знаешь… и я уже привык жить один. Но я думаю, что мы сумеем как-нибудь поладить.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Другими словами, живи как хочешь, но не попадайся на глаза? – спросил он с искренним интересом.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Ты тиран? Склонен к домашнему насилию? – не отступал Стайлз. – Ты будешь меня избивать?

Теперь уж Дерек заметно растерялся и посмотрел на Стайлза с недоумением. Даже неосознанно отодвинулся.

\- Ты задаешь странные вопросы, - признал Дерек. – А что, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя избивал?

\- А ты можешь? – Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

\- Могу, чего же нет, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Но я надеялся, что мы будем жить в любви и взаимопонимании.

Стайлз побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, пытаясь найти еще какую-нибудь увлекательную тему для беседы. Обычно он легко начинал разговор, даже если люди не хотели с ним общаться, но тут на него напал какой-то ступор.  Стайлз обвел обжитую кухню равнодушным взглядом и вдруг оживился:

\- А ты, я вижу, сторонник старых традиций?

\- Что еще? – опасливо спросил Дерек, подобравшись. Кажется, он действительно начал бояться Стайлза.

\- Украл меня по старинке, - хмыкнул тот. – А как же мои вещи?

\- Я утром звонил твоему отцу, - спокойно возразил Дерек. – Он пообещал все собрать и прислать.

\- Что? – Стайлз даже вскочил на ноги от волнения. – Ты чего! У меня там, знаешь, есть такие вещи, которые папе лучше не видеть! Чувак, ну ты что! Кто так делает?

\- Надо бы собрать все заранее, - раздраженно ответил Дерек.

\- Надо было…

Надо было приезжать раньше, - чуть было не сказал Стайлз, но закусил язык. Впрочем, Дерек отлично его понял и нахмурился.

\- Я сам съезжу и все заберу, - решил Стайлз.

\- Нет, - жестко возразил Дерек. – У тебя нет машины, а отсюда до твоего города семь часов по прямой.

\- Вообще-то я хорошо вожу, - прошипел Стайлз, прищурившись.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Мне все равно, - сказал он хладнокровно. – Я тебя не отпущу, тем более что ты не знаешь, куда ехать.

Стайлз набычился, подошел ближе и хамски ткнул в Дерека пальцем, прямо в ребро.

\- Послушай, волчара! Я отлично жил, пока ты не появился! И я не собираюсь менять свои привычки из-за тебя!

\- Я тоже! – моментально рассердился Дерек. – Я готов идти на компромиссы, но если ты собрался выставлять мне условия, я могу и передумать!

 Стало тихо и напряженно. Холодильник еле слышно урчал.

\- Ссора с дракой в первые полчаса семейной жизни, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Как-то так я и думал.

\- Драки еще не было, - поправил его Дерек. – Но я вижу, что тебя это очень интересует. Ты что, мазохист?

Стайлз помолчал. Он чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что затеял какую-то глупую перебранку и выставил себя не в очень хорошем свете.

\- Значит, это наш дом? – спросил он, неуклюже переводя тему. – Большой… кажется. Красивый.

\- Да, - согласился Дерек, с облегчением ухватившись за соломинку. – Можешь осмотреть, если хочешь. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

 Стайлз кивнул.

\- А почему это я спал в гостевой спальне? – спросил он неожиданно. – Мы что, будем жить в разных комнатах?

\- Первое время – да, - неохотно ответил Дерек. – Я… я плохо сплю и кричу по ночам. Я могу на тебя напасть, мне нужно привыкнуть к твоему присутствию.

\- Ладно, - растерянно ответил Стайлз. – Как скажешь.

Он немного огорчился: все-таки это было как-то ненормально, все пары спали в одной спальне… впрочем, их с Дереком точно нельзя было назвать нормальной стандартной парой.

\- А кем ты работаешь? – спросил Стайлз, зацепившись взглядом за маленький гаечный ключ, скромно лежащий за сахарницей. Присмотревшись, он заметил там и крестовую отвертку с желтой резиновой ручкой.

\- Недавно открыл автомастерскую, - признался Дерек.

Он вопросительно вскинул брови, услышав, как Стайлз смеется.

\- Прости, - повинился Стайлз, ухмыляясь. – Это просто ну… классика жанра. Оборотень-механик, оборотень-коп…

Дерек не улыбнулся, он посмотрел на Стайлза с удивлением, как на ненормального.

\- Оборотень-татуировщик, - упавшим голосом пробормотал Стайлз. – Или сантехник, или там пожарник… забей, в общем.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- А ты чем занимаешься? – спросил он с легким интересом. Не то, чтобы его особо интересовали умения Стайлза, но им предстояла совместная жизнь.

\- Я дизайнер, - гордо сказал Стайлз. – Дизайнер сайтов, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - согласился Дерек. – Рисуешь.

Он собирался еще что-то спросить, но Стайлз вдруг замер с открытым ртом, просиял и хлопнул себя ладонями по колену. Стайлз был таким импульсивным, что с ним было опасно находиться рядом – треснет по уху и не заметит.      

\- Я же могу позвонить Скотту! – воскликнул тот радостно. – Мне нужен мой телефон!

\- Скотт – твой друг? – спросил Дерек, мрачнея. – Кто он тебе?

\- Скотт мой бро! – гордо заявил Стайлз. – Мы живем в соседних домах, в школе дружили. Он мой самый лучший друг. Я попрошу его собрать мои вещи!

Дерек кивнул, вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов телефон и протянул его Стайлзу.

\- Слушай, - застенчиво позвал Стайлз, когда Дерек уже собрался уходить из кухни. – Так это получается… секса у нас тоже не будет? Совсем?

Дерек остановился и повернулся, посмотрел серьезно и напряженно.

\- С чего ты взял? – спросил он хмуро.

\- Ты же сам сказал! – Стайлз подошел к нему и снова ткнул пальцем в плечо. – Ты сказал, что мы не будем спать вместе, потому что ты псих и параноик.

\- Ничего подобного! – возмутился Дерек.

\- Ага, - догадался Стайлз. – Я недостаточно хорош, чтобы держать меня поблизости, но трахать меня можно, так?

\- Зачем ты все усложняешь? – устало спросил Дерек. – Я не хочу проблем ни тебе, ни себе.

\- Привыкай, - Стайлз независимо пожал плечами. – Я такой, я люблю все усложнять.

Дерек фыркнул и ушел, но так как это очень походило на паническое бегство, Стайлз мысленно приписал себе одну единичку в таблице «Дерек против Стайлза».  

***

Дверь заскрипела. Стайлз лениво пошевелился. Он уже обмотался одеялом, как гусеница в кокон, согрелся и почти заснул. Вставать, чтобы закрыть дверь, было лениво. Оставалось надеяться, что она не будет всю ночь кататься туда-сюда от сквозняка и противно скрипеть.

Стайлз повернул голову на звук и увидел размытую белую фигуру на пороге. Сердце рванулось в горло, на спине выступил пот, Стайлз едва не выпрыгнул из собственной шкуры. Он резко сел, прикрывшись одеялом до носа, а фигура обеспокоенно пошевелилась и оказалась голым Дереком.

\- Я тебя напугал? – негромко спросил Дерек и подошел ближе.

\- Ты что, ебанутый? – зарычал на него Стайлз, прижимая ладонь к груди.

Сердце колотилось так, словно хотело проломать ребра и смыться куда-нибудь подальше.

\- Я не хотел тебя испугать, - мягко сказал Дерек. – Прости.

\- Что ты хотел? – зло спросил Стайлз, которому стало неудобно за проявленную слабость.

Их отношения за неделю раскалились так, что Стайлз подумывал собрать вещи и уехать домой, вопреки традициям.

\- Супружеский долг, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Пришло время.

Стайлз замер и недоверчиво попытался рассмотреть лицо Дерека в темноте.

\- Серьезно? – спросил он хрипловато. – Ты охуел?   

Дерек молча покачал головой. Он бесил Стайлза до судорог. До желания проломить ему голову сковородкой. Дерек не хотел общаться со Стайлзом, не хотел есть то, что Стайлз готовил. Он был неуживчивый, раздражительный, мрачный и скучный.

И вот явился, чтобы получить супружеский долг. Хрена с два.

\- Проваливай, Дерек! – сердито сказал Стайлз. – Я не хочу. Я не готов. О таких вещах надо предупреждать заранее!

\- О каких таких вещах? – недовольно спросил Дерек. – Это просто секс.

\- Это для тебя просто секс! – Стайлз рассвирепел и едва сдержал порыв швырнуть подушкой. – Я тебе что, проститутка, к которой можно прийти развлечься?! Вали к себе!

\- Стайлз, - очень серьезно и очень настойчиво проговорил Дерек. – Мы ведь ради этого все и затеяли. Я не уйду, а тебе лучше не сопротивляться.

Стайлз обомлел - Дерек так спокойно и равнодушно говорил ужасные вещи, ужасные именно из-за того, с каким равнодушием они прозвучали. Дерек относился к нему, как к какой-то вещи, которую можно использовать в момент надобности, а потом отложить до лучших времен.

Дерек, не обращая внимания на его негодование, положил на подушку длинный прозрачный тюбик и отошел к окну, раздернув длинные шторы. В комнату проник лунный свет, подсветил Дерека в спину.  Стайлз недоверчиво смотрел на него, надеясь, что Дерек вот-вот скажет, что пошутил, и свалит.

Но Дерек забрался на кровать, небрежно подтянул Стайлза к себе за щиколотки, и принялся гладить по бедрам горячими, шершавыми ладонями.

\- Я обещаю – тебе понравится, - убедительно сказал Дерек. – Тебе будет хорошо, просто… не мешай мне, будь послушным.

\- А у тебя кто-нибудь есть на стороне? – поинтересовался Стайлз, сообразив, что они никогда не обсуждали этот момент. При этом он с силой сжимал колени, надеясь, что Дерек хоть теперь остановится, осознав, что его не хотят.

\- Нет, - Дерек покачал головой и с силой развел его ноги. – Оборотни очень серьезно относятся к браку.

\- Но кто-то был? – догадался Стайлз, снова стискивая колени. Он надеялся, что его голос не дрожит, выдавая сколько усилий приходится прилагать, чтобы продолжать эту упрямую, молчаливую борьбу. – Их было много?

\- Достаточно, - уклончиво ответил Дерек. – Стайлз, перестань брыкаться, перевернись на живот.

Стайлз неохотно послушался. Как бы ни было противно признавать, но Дерек был сильнее его, поэтому мог заставить, принудить. Стайлз не хотел, чтобы его принуждали. Во-первых, он боялся боли, во-вторых, насилие принесло бы ему гораздо больше унижения, чем сомнительное согласие. Хотя его согласие было очень, очень сомнительным. Самым сомнительным согласием в мире.

Дерек положил ладонь на его ягодицу - и реальность раскололась, словно зеркало, в которое запустили чем-то тяжелым, каждый осколок жил своей жизнью. Стайлз испытывал ужас и стыд, от того, что позволял так с собой обращаться. Но какая-то, видимо, не очень умная его часть, буквально заходилась от удовольствия, от того, что Дерек наконец-то обратил на него внимание, прикасался мозолистыми ладонями. Эту часть Стайлз попытался задвинуть поглубже, слишком его пугали такие эмоции. А отстраненная часть, чистый разум, равнодушно оценивал происходящее и отмечал действия Дерека, словно ставил галочки напротив списка «половой контакт». Дерек поцеловал его в поясницу, сжал ягодицу, погладил по ноге. Предварительные ласки окончены, время переходить к следующему этапу.

Скользкие пальцы ощущались неприятно, стыдно. Стайлз охнул, собрался в единое целое и сел, пытаясь на четвереньках отползти в стену.

\- Что? – отрывисто спросил Дерек, удерживая его за ногу. – Больно?

\- Не делай так, - попросил Стайлз. – Это неприятно.

\- Больно? – глупо повторил Дерек.

\- Просто не делай! – рявкнул Стайлз, подрагивая от отвращения. – Вдруг… там что-нибудь…

Дерек фыркнул довольно насмешливо.

\- Это тебе сейчас смешно, - пожаловался Стайлз, - а потом будешь называть меня… засранцем, или еще похуже.

Дерек захохотал и хлопнул его по ягодице.

\- Не переживай, - сказал он отсмеявшись. – Я не очень хорошо вижу в темноте, так что я просто не замечу.

\- О, как ты меня утешил, - ядовито ответил Стайлз.

Он снова плюхнулся на живот и накрыл голову подушкой. На смену ярким чувствам пришло какое-то тусклое отупение.

Ну и пусть, - вяло подумал Стайлз. – Действительно от кого он ожидал благородства? Он почти не знает Дерека, а то, что знает – его бесит. И, кажется, наоборот. Так что рано или поздно Дерек явился бы со своими требованиями, хорошо хоть, что он пришел так цивилизованно, смазку принес даже.

Стайлз коротко всхлипнул, ощутив, что Дерек укладывается на него всем своим горячим, тяжелым телом. Ребра сдавило, Стайлз начал задыхаться, поэтому неохотно выбрался из-под подушки.

\- Умница, - прошептал ему на ухо Дерек и прижался бедрами.

Стайлз заморгал. Он даже ждал боли, надеялся на нее, как на твердое доказательство того, что жить с Дереком он дальше не сможет, поэтому нужно собирать вещи и возвращаться домой. Но ему не было больно. Стайлз недоверчиво повернул голову и увидел, что по напряженным рукам Дерека ползут черные змейки. Стайлз выдохнул и попытался понять, что он чувствует.

Ощущение было непривычное. Его игрушки, которыми он баловался, никогда не двигались вперед-назад, они приятно распирали, давили на простату, растягивали анус и иногда вибрировали. А ощущение движения было совсем иным – тягучим, раздражающим и будоражащим.

\- Перестань! – потребовал Стайлз, задыхаясь. Перестань тянуть боль, - имел в виду он, и Дерек, как ни странно понял.

Стайлз взвыл. Не потому, что стало больно, это была такая… фоновая боль. Стайлз за свою жизнь и руку ломал, и счесывал колени об асфальт, и резался битым стеклом, так что боль его не удивила. Но как только Дерек убрал свою волчью анестезию, Стайлза словно прошило током, да так крепко и сильно, что буквально сплавило с Дереком. Он мгновенно забыл, что все это началось с насилия, с принуждения, наоборот, все встало на свои места, Стайлз оказался на своем месте. Как будто в его энергосистеме до этой минуты отсутствовала какая-то важная деталь, без которой механизм был мертвым и неподвижным. Но генератор занял свое место, замкнул контур, и все ожило, загорелось огоньками… начало существовать. 

Стайлз извивался, кричал и стонал, и даже рычал, и бился, пытаясь не то скинуть с себя, не то наоборот, прижаться всем телом. Он никогда в жизни не ощущал такого чувства единения, и если бы Дерек сейчас слез с него – Стайлз бы его убил. Дерек, кажется, тоже немного испугался, но не мог не подчиниться зову, а Стайлз его действительно звал, временно забыв про стыд и неприязнь.

Стайлз корчился от удовольствия, от темного, какого-то примитивного наслаждения, грязного, чувственного, и боялся только одного – что Дерек остановится. Но Дерек был неутомим, он двигался размеренными толчками, выдерживая темп. Только под конец он начал хрипеть, как загнанный жеребец, но его бедра все равно жестко, с силой, с оттяжкой работали, пока Стайлз не начал трястись и слепо, бездумно, драть подушку ногтями.

\- Как ты? – спросил Дерек задыхаясь.

Выглядел он измученным, взъерошенным и казался немного обалдевшим. Стайлз хотел поддразнить его, но вовремя прикусил язык – секс оказался двухсторонней игрой, Стайлз тоже чувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот протянет ноги.

\- Ничего, - признал Стайлз, облизнув пересохшие губы. – А ты?

\- Пиздец вообще, - выдохнул Дерек.

Видимо, его тоже хорошенько проняло, Стайлз еще не слышал, что бы Дерек ругался с такой безнадежностью и растерянностью в голосе.  Да он вообще не ругался, а тут вот… проняло.

Стайлз самодовольно заулыбался.

\- Значит, с другими твоими так не было? – спросил он, пытаясь говорить равнодушно, не лопаясь от гордости.

\- Не было, - признал Дерек, посмотрел недовольно и почти смущенно, и слез с кровати.

\- Ты куда? – удивился Стайлз.

\- Я к себе, - сообщил Дерек. – Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

Он действительно моментально вымелся, даже дверь прикрыл аккуратно.

 

Стайлз несколько минут посидел в тишине. Ярость набиралась в него, словно розовая шипучка в пластиковую бутылку, а когда перелилась через горлышко, Стайлз встал, решительно отшвырнув одеяло, и пошел в соседнюю спальню.

\- Что? – с легким испугом спросил Дерек.

Он еще не лег, ходил туда-сюда вокруг кровати, видимо, успокаивался. Стайлз молча подошел к нему и врезал в живот, вложив в удар всю злость. Дерек охнул и согнулся. Стайлз добавил локтем по загривку и попытался пнуть в колено, но Дерек увернулся и, все еще задыхаясь, отступил к стене.

\- Ты что? – крикнул Дерек невнятно из-за вылезших клыков.

\- Если ты еще раз попробуешь так поступить со мной – я тебе яйца оторву, - холодно пообещал Стайлз.

\- Я же сказал, что приду еще! – рыкнул Дерек, выпрямляясь. – Не делай вид, что тебе не понравилось.

\- Ебаться – понравилось, - согласился Стайлз. – А то, что ты перепутал меня со шлюхой – это нет.

Дерек прищурился.

\- Это в бордель приходят, выбирают девку, а потом уходят, - проскрипел зубами Стайлз, ощущая себя униженным и жалким. – А со мной не смей так поступать! Я не удобная шлюшка! Не смей уходить, после… после этого!

Дерек почти минуту смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Потом медленно кивнул и сказал:

\- Прости, Стайлз. Ты прав.

Он покрутил головой и указал на свою кровать, между прочим – двуспальную, с ворохом подушек.

\- Присоединишься?

Стайлз хотел было гордо отказаться, но пришел к выводу, что это было бы глупо. Какой смысл скандалить и воевать, и тут же бросать завоеванные позиции?

Поэтому он забрался в постель, перетащив на себя одеяло, повернулся к Дереку спиной и сделал вид, что спит. Дерек как-то опасливо лег рядом, сиротливо укрыв бедра и ноги кусочком одеяла. Казалось, что Дерек его боится… хотя чего бы ему бояться, это же Дерек.

\- Спокойной ночи, - робко проговорил Дерек, погладив Стайлза по плечу.

\- Спокойной! – прошипел Стайлз тоном «сдохни, гад».

Дерек вздохнул, повернулся к нему спиной и затих.

***

\- Стайлз, – тихо сказал Дерек, глядя в свою тарелку. – Что это такое?

Стайлз едва не подавился гарниром, приподнялся на стуле и заглянул в тарелку Дерека. Разрез в мясе был подозрительно розовый, сочился кровью. Стайлз сел на место и разрезал свой кусок пополам, присвистнул, увидев розовеющую серединку.

\- Странно, - растерянно сказал Стайлз. – Я дома всегда так делал и пропекалось как следует.

Он встал, забрал у Дерека стейк и положил его обратно в сковородку, включил огонь.

\- Ужин откладывается? – устало спросил Дерек, уныло поглядывая на глубокую тарелку с салатом.

\- Ну сам видишь, - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Я думал, что уже готово, но оно не совсем… тебе будет нормально, но я не ем сырое.

\- Стайлз, - тяжеловесно сказал Дерек, начиная раздражаться. – Я тоже не ем мясо с кровью, я не животное.

\- Я не виноват, - огрызнулся Стайлз, расхаживая туда-сюда перед плитой. – Нечего меня сверлить взглядом.

\- Я тебя вообще не трогал, - рассердился Дерек. – Я просто хочу поужинать, я, знаешь ли, устал после работы!

Стайлз посмотрел на него так свирепо, что Дерек невольно поежился. Судя по всему, их трехдневное перемирие закончилось. Прививки секса хватило ненадолго. А ведь эти три дня они прожили душа в душу, Стайлз даже перестал мечтать о том, как разобьет Дереку голову топором, да и Дерек, судя по его довольной физиономии, перестал подыскивать подходящую полянку, чтобы закопать объедки. И вот снова.

\- Я же сказал, - прошипел Стайлз. – Я всегда готовлю стейки именно так, и они всегда получаются прожаренными, я не знаю, что не так с твоей плитой.

\- С ней-то все в порядке, - ядовито отозвался Дерек.

\- А! – Стайлз обалдело поморгал. – То есть, это со мной что-то не так, ты на это намекаешь?

Дерек встал, со скрипом отодвинув стул.

\- Знаешь, пожалуй я схожу поужинаю в пиццерию.

\- Ну-ка стой! – завопил Стайлз и бросился за ним.

Дерек резко остановился, а Стайлз, не ожидавший такого послушания, влетел ему в спину и больно стукнулся зубами о плечо Дерека.

\- Придурок, - устало выдохнул Дерек.

Стайлз прищурился. Он собирался ударить Дерека, и готов был получить от него по морде, но Дерек вдруг заглянул через его плечо и спросил:

\- Сколько будет готовиться?

\- Полчаса, - неохотно ответил Стайлз. – Тут что-то с газом, разреженный, наверное.

\- Пошли, - решительно сказал Дерек и протянул ему ладонь.

\- Куда? – обалдело спросил Стайлз. – В пиццерию?

\- Трахаться, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Хочешь перепихнуться?

Стайлз схватил его за запястье и потащил за собой в спальню. У него даже челюсти заныли, так ему захотелось трахаться с Дереком, прикасаться к его плоскому, твердому животу, вонзать ногти в его плечи и укусить его за шею, да побольнее, чтобы остался кровоподтек. Наверное, миссис Хейл была права, когда в свое время, много лет назад, сказала, что они пара, предназначенные друг другу.

Несмотря на раздражение, которое Стайлз постоянно испытывал, несмотря на то, что Дерек его бесил, как и он Дерека – стоило тому предложить порезвиться, как Стайлз согласился с таким удовольствием, как будто… как будто он подсознательно этого ждал. Чертовщина какая-то.

\- Стой! – прорычал Дерек ему в затылок, и дернул к себе, не давая упасть на кровать.

Стайлз ошалело оглянулся. На секунду он решил, что Дерек передумал, не хочет трахаться с ним, и у него от этой мысли внутри все смерзлось. Но Дерек смотрел на него ярко-синими глазами, тяжело дышал и был совсем не похож на того, кто передумал.

На комоде, перед зеркалом, стояли какие-то флаконы – одеколон, средство после бритья, какой-то хлам вроде спутанных проводов от зарядок и мятых чеков. Дерек одним движением смахнул этот мусор на пол и буквально швырнул Стайлза на комод, наклонил и прижался сзади бедрами. Попытался схватить за волосы на затылке, но Стайлз только недавно подстригся почти в ноль, ежик волос был слишком коротким, поэтому Дерек просто взял ладонью за затылок и заставил Стайлза посмотреть на свое отражение. Стайлз испуганно выдохнул: он только недавно расстался с девственностью, а Дерек толкал его на какой-то разврат, к которому Стайлз был не совсем готов. Он дернулся, пытаясь вырваться. Кажется, Дереку это доставило массу удовольствия, похотливому козлу.

Стайлз послушно уставился в зеркало, чувствуя, как чужие руки сдирают с него штаны. Дерек в отражении выглядел диковато, но и Стайлз был ничем не лучше – он раскраснелся, губы стали алыми и пухлыми, глаза помутнели, как у пьяного.

Дерек на минутку отступил, искал смазку. Стайлз осознал, что вот он – повод отойти и сбежать, если его что-то не устраивает… но он остался стоять, вернее, почти лежать на комоде, оттопырив задницу и рассматривая свою распутную физиономию. Дерек подошел к нему, торопливо и небрежно размазал прохладный гель между ягодиц, смазал член и неожиданно подхватил Стайлза за бедра, вздернув так высоко, что тот проехался по гладкой поверхности и почти уперся носом в зеркало. Кончики больших пальцев ног едва-едва касались пола, Стайлз обхватил обеими руками комод, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Дерек дернул его на себя, резко, одним толчком, и насадил, словно на шампур. Видимо, его джентльменство распространялось только на первый раз, теперь он и не думал вытягивать боль, поэтому Стайлз задохнулся и едва не откусил себе язык. От толчков его таскало туда-сюда по столешнице, пару раз Стайлз даже стукнулся лбом о зеркальную прохладную поверхность. Он собирался уже взмолиться, чтобы Дерек немного сбавил обороты, но поймал взглядом его отражение и решил, что унижаться не будет. Дерек смотрел на него, ухмыляясь, и выглядел таким довольным – беспомощностью Стайлза, его смятением, его покорностью.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и попытался поймать то чувство единения, которое пережил три дня назад. Ничего, пусто. Он ощущал только то, что Дерек его трахает в свое удовольствие, причем делает это больно, грубо и унизительно. Стайлз ткнулся лбом в зеркало и приготовился терпеть, в прошлый раз все это было долго. Дерек тут же остановился, наклонился и лег на него, ткнувшись носом Стайлзу за ухо.

\- Что не так? – прямо спросил Дерек.

Надо же, козел, а заметил, что Стайлзу плохо.

\- Не знаю, - промямлил Стайлз. – Неприятно…

Дерек отступил и позволил ему встать на ноги, добавил еще смазки и теперь принялся вталкиваться медленней, движения стали тягучими, плавными. Стайлз задышал с присвистом – вот теперь он отлично ощущал, как растет это чувство: от ступней ползет вверх по коленям, как теплая, будоражащая волна. Член встал и закапал прозрачными, длинными капельками смазки. Дерек погладил его по загривку, просунул руку подмышку, нашел сосок и сильно потер. Стайлз вскрикнул и как-то разом включился в воображаемый закрытый контур.

Наверное, это и было то чувство, которые испытывали все нормальные пары, а они с Дереком ощущали только, когда трахались. Единение. Безопасность. Защиту. В такие моменты Стайлз действительно ощущал себя вещью Дерека, частью Дерека, самим Дереком – потому что и Дерек был его, Дерек был им до последней капли крови и семени.

Дерек тискал его, как мягкую игрушку, мял, сжимал и все время подгребал под себя, не давая вырваться. Отражения в зеркале были почти чужими, словно Стайлз мутно смотрел на незнакомых людей – взъерошенных, стонущих, мокрых от пота. Хлопала кожа, скрипели ножки у комода, зеркало тоже начало опасно раскачиваться и тихонько гудеть, соприкасаясь со стеной.

Стайлз слепо закинул руку назад, вцепился во влажные черные волосы и потащил их к себе полной горстью, Дерек зарычал, влип в него всем телом. Стайлз с размаха въехал макушкой в зеркало. Что-то хрустнуло громко и опасно. Дерек хрипло выдохнул. Хрустнуло в другом месте с сухим, неприятным звуком. Стайлз взвизгнул от неожиданности, ощутив, что опора под ним уезжает в сторону. Дерек выругался, но не успел никак отреагировать.

Комод рассыпался на части, Стайлз хлопнулся на перевернутую, присыпанную трухой стопку чистых трусов. Из задницы потекла сперма, Стайлз попытался встать хотя бы на колени, но под ногами катались шурупы, обломки и скатанные в трубочку носки. И когда Стайлз почти выпрямился, Дерек вдруг схватил его за шею и дернул назад с такой силой, что они оба не удержались на ногах и снова свалились на пол.

\- Рехнулся? – заорал Стайлз, барахтаясь.

Дерек, бледный и все еще мокрый от пота, притянул его к себе и зачем-то принялся ощупывать макушку.

\- Что? – ошеломленно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек, успокоившись, выпустил его и молча показал на зеркало – внизу, посредине, была продавленная вмятина. Стайлз машинально схватился за голову, но не нашел даже царапины.

\- Повезло, - прошептал Дерек, тоже ощупывая его.

Взгляд Дерека прояснился, оценил разруху.

\- Мясо? – спохватился Стайлз и прямо так, голышом, поспешил на кухню.

Он подозревал, что Дерек заставит его разбирать бардак. Дерек огорченно вздохнул ему в спину, видимо, действительно собирался припахать к уборке, но Стайлз уже свернул и пошлепал босиком по коридору.

\- Подгорело? – неласково спросил Дерек, закончив паковать обломки в черные мусорные пакеты.

\- Нет, - мягко ответил Стайлз. – Идем, пора ужинать.

Взъерошенный Дерек в серых широких трусах и белой майке по всем законам вселенной должен был выглядеть смешно, но выглядел почему-то горячо и уютно. Сам Стайлз, наверное, был бы похож на пугало, а Дереку шли даже растянутые семейные трусы.

\- Плохой был комод, - вздохнул Дерек, усаживаясь на свое место.

\- Отстойный, - поддакнул Стайлз, наблюдая, как жадно Дерек ест. – Надо купить новый.

\- Ты не боишься примет? – поинтересовался Дерек, поглядывая на чайник.

\- Каких примет? – насторожился Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- У нас считается, что из разбитого зеркала может что-то вылезти.

\- И ты оставил его висеть на стене? – Стайлз обмер.

\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Дерек, - я его уже вынес в гараж.

\- А вдруг что-нибудь вылезет? – опасливо спросил Стайлз, покачиваясь на табурете. – Пойдешь утром за отверткой, а оно ка-а-ак схватит!

\- Точно, - согласился Дерек. – Надо будет тебя послать первым.

Стайлз обиделся и замолчал. Дерек ухмыльнулся, загрузил посуду в сетку посудомоечной машинки, и, проходя мимо, быстро поцеловал Стайлза в макушку.

Вытащил из верхнего шкафа пакет с сушеной травой.

\- Травка? – обрадовался Стайлз. – Серьезно? У тебя есть запасы?

\- Это чай, придурок, - вздохнул Дерек. – Зеленый чай.

\- Не похоже это на чай, - заметил Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек заваривает его в кружке.

\- Травяной сбор, - как-то напряженно ответил Дерек и подвинул к Стайлзу чашку. – Пей.

\- Это мне? – удивился Стайлз. – Я хотел кофе…

\- Пей, - приказал Дерек. – Не хватало еще, чтобы у тебя было сотрясение мозга, и так-то…

\- Пошел ты! – обиделся Стайлз. Он, правда, не понял взаимосвязи головы и бурды, пахнущей сеном, но рассудил, что это, наверное, какой-то из легендарных волчьих целебных отваров. Что-нибудь для головы, которой постучали по стене.

\- Допивай, - настойчиво сказал Дерек, и забрал кружку лишь когда Стайлз допил даже жижицу на донышке.

\- Сегодня я буду ночевать у себя, - заявил Стайлз. – У тебя там разруха.

Дерек ухмыльнулся. Стайлз знал, что он припрется ночью. И Дерек знал, что Стайлз знает. Эта игра была увлекательной, как никогда. Я знаю, что ты знаешь, но мы не подадим виду, потому что так пикантнее.

\- Пошли, - сказал Дерек. – Поможешь мне вынести весь мусор. Ты тоже участвовал.

\- В гараж я ни ногой! – твердо заявил Стайлз. – Вот даже не проси и не угрожай.

Дерек вздохнул, устало и обреченно, и пробормотал что-то о том, что жениться он поторопился. Но Стайлз не обиделся, потому что Дерек погладил его по плечу и нежно, горячо и почти застенчиво поцеловал в шею.

***

\- Стайлз?

Больше всего происходящее напоминало сценку из фантастического фильма про будущее. В темноте светился большой монитор, бросая отблески на шеренгу грязных кружек. Сбоку мягко светился раскрытый ноутбук. Стайлз, скрючившись, сидел словно в паук в паутине проводов, и щелкал мышкой. По экрану быстро прыгали цветные квадратики.

Стайлз даже не дернулся на звук, Дерек, присмотревшись, заметил, что Стайлзв наушниках.  Он наблюдал эту картину – затылок на фоне монитора, уже третий день. Только батарея чашек увеличилась со вчерашнего дня.

Дерек выдохнул. В первое время он испытывал к Стайлзу какое-никакое уважение. Стайлз был с детства помолвлен и мог вообще забить на учебу и выбор профессии – по контракту Дерек должен был содержать его до конца жизни. Когда-то Дерек прочитал стандартный брачный контракт и возмутился до глубины души его односторонней справедливостью.  Человеку-партнеру доставалось все, оборотню – почти ничего. Оборотни не имели права на развод, зато имели столько обязанностей, что они даже не поместились на одном листе. Человеческий партнер, правда, тоже имел право на развод только в один определенный день – в летнее солнцестояние. Но это было слабым утешением.

Мама, выслушав возмущение Дерека, забрала у него договор и принялась мягко все разъяснять. Впрочем, основные причины Дерек знал и так: людей было мало, а оборотней много, люди могли выносить потомство, а оборотни – почти нет. Мама была исключением, и то, лишь потому, что находила подходящих человеческих партнеров. Кора так вообще попала в нулевой процент чистокровных оборотней. Люди ценились, поэтому могли диктовать условия – и диктовали. Впрочем, Мама, блестя глазами, небрежно сказала, что чаще всего договор выполняется только номинально, а пары разбираются между собой полюбовно.

Тем не менее, у Дерека была только одна знакомая пара, в которой человек работал. И то, по призванию, а не из-за необходимости. Семьи оборотней были состоятельными, наверное, поэтому люди до сих пор охотно сходились с ними в браках. Потому Дерека и удивило, что Стайлз увлекается не каким-нибудь невинным хобби… кулинарией там, или цветоводством, а делом, которое действительно приносит деньги. Но как-то уж очень фанатично Стайлз им занимался.

 

Дерек подошел и сдернул с него наушники. Стайлз подпрыгнул и сел ровно, обернулся, глядя на Дерека осоловелым взглядом.

\- Сохраняй свою работу и отвлекись, - приказал Дерек.

Стайлз смотрел на него стеклянными глазами, но потом послушно пощелкал мышкой и повернулся к Дереку.

\- Чего тебе? – спросил он хмуровато.- Я занят.

\- Сделай перерыв, - посоветовал Дерек.

Удели мне внимание, черт тебя побери, - едва не ляпнул Дерек, буквально поймал зубами эту недостойную просьбу.

\- Я занят, - раздраженно повторил Стайлз. – Дерек отвали, займись чем-нибудь.

\- Я сейчас твой компьютер в окно выкину, - пригрозил Дерек. – Ты уже третий день сидишь лицом в стену.

Он присмотрелся и встревожился, заметив, наконец-то, как запали глаза Стайлза, и как воспалилась склера.

\- Дерек, иди нахер! – распсиховался Стайлз. – Мне что, по слогам сказать? Стайлз занят! Занят он! Отвали от меня!

\- От тебя несет, как от бомжа, - Дерек демонстративно принюхался и поморщился.

Стайлз заткнулся, сунул нос в подмышку и тоже поморщился. Из его глаз ушел отстраненный туман. Опомнился, значит. Если бы Дерек сказал, что он беспокоится, или что Стайлзу нужно поесть – тот бы, наверное, его еще раз послал и разорался. А стоило его оскорбить, так проняло.

Стайлз чем-то быстро пощелкал и выключил компьютеры, встал и потер глаза.

\- Сколько ты не ел? – спросил Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз пытается собрать все грязные кружки. Оказывается, в это фарфорово-пластиковое войско затесались две пиалы, правда, тоже в кофейной жиже. Видимо, Стайлз от отчаяния пошел вразнос.

\- Не помню, - Стайлз зевнул. – У меня дедлайн. Я только поужинаю и снова буду работать.

Дерек ему не поверил – Стайлз выглядел сонным и отупевшим.

\- Помоги, а? – попросил Стайлз, показывая взглядом на кружки, которые он уже не мог подхватить.

\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Дерек. – Я тебе что, горничная?

\- А знаешь - тебе бы пошло, - обиделся Стайлз и побрел на кухню. Дерек, поколебавшись, все-таки забрал оставшуюся посуду, и пошел за ним.

\- Что пошло? – спросил он, рассматривая, как болтается несвежая футболка на тощих плечах Стайлза.

\- Фартучек, чулки в сетку и крахмальная наколка, - отозвался Стайлз, не оглядываясь. – Я бы всем говорил, что ты моя развратная горничная.

Дерек ошеломленно молчал, мысленно пытаясь примерить чулки на свои волосатые ноги. Картина получалась такая отвратительная, что Дерек даже растерялся от полета фантазии Стайлза.

\- Точно! – болтал тот, окончательно стряхнул с себя деловое настроение. – Дон Мигелио! Моя горничная Мигелио! Дерек, давай купим метелку для пыли, а?

\- Угадай, куда я тебе ее засуну? – предложил Дерек.

Стайлз обернулся, ухмыльнулся и подвигал бровями.

\- Вижу, ты понимаешь о чем я, - сказал он гадостным голосом, свалил всю посуду в раковину на кухне, еще раз понюхал свои подмышки и вздохнул.

\- Я пойду в душ, ты сделаешь ужин?

\- Уже сделал, - мрачно сказал Дерек. – Вообще-то это твоя забота.

\- Хер, - пропел Стайлз. – Я никогда не обещал, что буду домохозяюшкой, это ты сам придумал.

Дерек не успел ничего ответить, Стайлз юркнул в ванную и включил воду. Загудела вентиляция в душевой кабинке. Стайлз принялся орать какую-то песню, пел он немелодично и фальшиво.

Дерек вздохнул и сел, подтащив к себе табуретку. Вот зачем он Стайлза вообще трогал? Через недельку такой жизни тот бы сам помер: распихай его по пакетам и вывези за город, и живи счастливо до скончания дней, но нет, проявил доброту, позаботился.

Дерек встал и принялся накрывать ужин, прислушиваясь к вытью из ванной. Пару раз ему показалось, что Стайлзу перебило лапки или там прижгло хвост, но нет, это все еще были песни. Дерек терпеливо вздохнул.

Стайлз вышел в клубах пара, вытирая голову полотенцем. Дерек прилип взглядом к его телу – худому, подвижному, розовому, в брызгах родинок.

\- Слюнки подбери, - посоветовал Стайлз, наслаждаясь его вниманием.

Дереку очень захотелось его убить – взять обеими руками за шею и сжимать, пока Стайлз не захлопнет свой мерзкий широкий рот. Он попытался сделать вид, что вовсе не пялится, но потом подумал – какого черта, Стайлз был его партнером, Дерек имел все права пялиться. Поэтому он окинул Стайлза нарочито оценивающим взглядом. Стайлз занервничал, замотал бедра мокрым полотенцем, но оно оказалось коротким, свалилось на пол, Стайлз смутился, подобрал его, сверкнув задницей, и убежал в ванную. Дерек ухмыльнулся, а настроение разом поднялось.

Стайлз, завернувшись в широкий домашний халат, сел напротив и посмотрел очень подозрительно.

\- Так что ты думаешь? – спросил он так, словно беседа не прерывалась.

Потянул к себе сразу все тарелки и ложки.

\- Насчет чего? – невинно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз трескал так, что за ушами хрустело, сверкали белые зубы. Дерек чувствовал иррациональное удовольствие от того, что Стайлз нагло жрет его еду. Это было что-то из области глубинных инстинктов, подсознания. Стайлз, его партнер, принял подношения и делил с ним трапезу. Дерек перестал улыбаться, осознав, насколько глубоко он влип в этого мальчика, которого толком не знал. Хорошо еще, что у Дерека нашлись запасы пустого чая: через год Стайлз сможет просто уйти, если его не устроит семейная жизнь, и ничего не будет их связывать. Ничья жизнь, зачатая по ошибке, исключительно из животной похоти.

\- Насчет горничной, - болтал Стайлз, не заметивший перемены настроения Дерека. – Подумай об этом.

Дерек фыркнул и отвоевал несколько стейков.

\- Надо поработать еще, - сонно сказал Стайлз, уставившись в кружку с чаем. – Я там не закончил… надо бы посидеть еще…

Дерек отодвинул стул вместе со Стайлзом, бесцеремонно и крепко взял его на руки, как ребенка, и понес в спальню.

\- Чувак, я помню, что ты супер-сильный, - пробормотал Стайлз, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. – Не надо мне это демонстрировать, бесит.

Дерек поставил его на ноги и вытряхнул из халата.

\- О, господи, только не секс! – взмолился Стайлз, обхватив себя руками за плечи. – Дерек, ну правда, не лучшее время.

\- Помолчи, придурок, - посоветовал Дерек, разобрал кровать, затолкал Стайлза под одеяла и поправил подушку под его головой.

Стайлз неожиданно схватил его за запястье и прижал его ладонь к гладкой, теплой щеке. Видимо, действительно устал и вымотался, раз позволил себе показать чувства. Дерек молча смотрел в ответ и боялся спугнуть.

\- Полежи со мной, - попросил Стайлз. – Полежи, пока я не усну.

\- Я помою посуду и приду, - пообещал Дерек шепотом.

\- Пофиг на посуду, - сонно сказал Стайлз. - Останься.

Дерек рассудил, что посуда действительно никуда не денется, к сожалению, стянул футболку и лег рядом, обняв Стайлза через одеяло.

\- Ты меня держишь, как буррито, - Стайлз улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами.

Дерек, не отвечая, смотрел на его подрагивающие ресницы, длинные и чуточку загнутые. На впалые щеки, подбородок, где под ямочкой осталось пятнышко не срезанной, светлой щетины. На розовые губы, обметанные, с белыми корочками отставшей кожи. Дерек не утерпел, склонил голову и осторожно поцеловал эти губы, наслаждаясь их теплом и шершавостью.

\- Ты целуешь буррито, - напомнил Стайлз.

Дерек поцеловал его еще раз, притиснул к себе, задыхаясь от беспомощности и безнадежности. Стайлз поймал его арканом. Нелепый, неумелый, сварливый и немного истеричный, импульсивный, вредный, раздражительный Стайлз его завоевал. Отвоевал его. Захватил в плен. Дерек уже и забыл, когда в последний раз видел кошмар. Наверное,  до того, как Стайлз устроился в его постели. Стайлз шумел и причинял неприятности, но какой-то магией изгнал прочь кошмары. Выгнал из дома даже дух одиночества, и заполнил своими запахами.  

Дереку до дрожи захотелось выйти на кухню и высыпать весь пустой чай в мусорное ведро. А потом сделать Стайлзу ребенка.

Чтобы через год Стайлз свалил, со скандалом, с грязным разводом, с дележом имущества. А то, что так будет, Дерек даже не сомневался - Стайлз не испытывал к нему никаких чувств, кроме похоти, и даже не думал этого скрывать. Он-то и почти невинную нежность себе позволил спустя месяц. Никакого терпения не хватит, чтобы дождаться от него взаимности.

\- Ты хотел бы детей? – неожиданно для себя спросил Дерек, сообразив, что сейчас лучший момент узнать это, пока не поздно.

\- Нет, - Стайлз зевнул. – Никого я не хочу, ни детей, ни собачку, да и тебя не очень. Стайлз хочет спать.

Он действительно заснул, как-то быстро, сразу, словно выключился. Дерек бережно уложил его на кровать, подоткнул одеяло и вышел на кухню.

Под языком горчило, как будто Дерек проглотил что-то несвежее, почти ядовитое.  

***

Все окна были зашторены наглухо, но Дерек нервно ходил и проверял. У него чесалась вся кожа на теле, и ему все время казалось, что где-то осталось одно забытое окно, в которое вползает лунный свет. Вползает и хитрой тварью растекается по стенам и потолку, ищет его, чтобы задушить. Дерек стащил футболку и принялся скрести горло когтями. Так легче дышалось.

\- Ты чего? – немного удивленно спросил Стайлз, наблюдая за его метаниями.

Дерек мрачно покосился на него. Он хотел приказать Стайлзу уйти в свою комнату, но промолчал. Стайлз бы все равно не послушался, спровоцировал бы на ссору, а Дерек и так с трудом себя контролировал.

В последний раз такое с ним было только в детстве, как раз, когда началось половое созревание, потом уж Дерек сообразил, как сбрасывать напряжение. Но теперь-то чего напрягаться? У него быть партнер, хоть и временный, было безопасное логово.

\- Позови, когда начнешь кусать свой хвост, - с ехидцей сказал Стайлз и встал.

Он ушел на кухню и принялся там греметь чем-то металлическим. Дерек плюхнулся на диван, где сидел Стайлз, швырнул в сторону его книжку и затих, закрыв глаза. Запах Стайлза успокаивал – пряный, сладковатый, с примесями улицы, дома и самого Дерека.

\- Стайлз, перестань! – рявкнул Дерек, когда металлическое звяканье не прекратилось и через минуту. – Я сейчас приду и сковороду тебе на голову надену!

\- Ты рехнулся? – немного удивленно спросил Стайлз, нарисовавшись на пороге.

Дерек приоткрыл один глаз – оказывается, звякала металлическая ложечка, которой Стайлз размешивал чай.

\- Перестань, - попросил Дерек. – Раздражает.

\- Ты сегодня странный, - заявил Стайлз, положив ложку на столешницу. – Тебя все раздражает. Дерек, может у тебя какие-нибудь лунные дни? Ну, понимаешь, как у девушек?

Стайлз подвигал бровями. Дерек это не открывая глаз понял – что Стайлз гримасничает и двигает бровями. И ухмыляется мерзко. Очень захотелось встать и треснуть Стайлза по шее.

\- Нет, ты ответь, - Стайлз не мог успокоиться. – У вас бывают какие-нибудь лунные дни?

\- Заткнись, - рыкнул Дерек.

Когти сами начали вылезать и втягиваться, пальцы задрожали.

\- Стайлз, уйди, - перебил Дерек возмущенную тираду. – Уйди, быстрее, пожалуйста.

\- Ты точно охренел! – рассердился Стайлз. – Если тебе плохо – сам уйди. А тебе что, плохо? Дерек? Дерек?!

Дерек встал и повел головой. Шея захрустела, связки натянулись, смещаясь. Дерек так легко скользнул в релиз, как никогда раньше. Он сразу почувствовал облегчение -  раздражение и беспокойство словно рукой сняло. Клыки прорезали зудящие десна, кожа на лице туго натянулась, бровные дуги выступили вперед.

\- Д-дерек? – немного испуганно позвал Стайлз.

Не понимал, что нужно убегать. И что убегать уже поздно.

Дерек шагнул к нему и всмотрелся в размытые контуры лица. Зрение сменило спектр, изображение выцвело, потеряло почти все краски, потеряло четкость. Зато Дерек теперь различал все нюансы запахов, окружающих Стайлза. Это был потрясающий букет, и он окутывал Стайлза душистым облаком. Дерек буквально видел этот розовый кокон.

Стайлз что-то сказал. Зубы у него начали стучать, и он сам начал соображать, что происходит что-то необычное и опасное. Попятился, запнувшись за кресло, повернулся и побежал. Дерек дал ему время – так было интереснее. Дерек чертовски давно не испытывал ощущение хорошей охоты, с достойной добычей.

Стайлз не выбежал наружу, он взлетел по лестнице и закрылся в ванной на втором этаже. Дерек слышал, как стучит его сердце, как бьется пульс в шее, под ребрами, в паховой артерии. Слышал свистящее дыхание.

\- Стайлз, - проворчал Дерек, расхаживая под дверью. – Стайлз.

Стайлз что-то проблеял, что-то испуганно-угрожающее. Дерек сглотнул слюну и с наслаждением провел когтями по светлому дереву, сдирая стружку.

\- Открой мне, - прорычал Дерек. – Открой по-хорошему.

Как он и думал – Стайлз не собирался слушаться. Он пискнул что-то воинственное, видимо, решив, что Дерек не может взломать дверь.

\- Я тебе ничего не сделаю, - соврал Дерек. – Выходи, все будет хорошо.

Стайлз задышал с подступающей паникой, начал хрипеть и метаться по ванной, переворачивая флаконы. Дереку надоело, он навалился плечом, дверь хрустнула и проломилась. Стайлз закричал – громко, истерично. Попытался вырваться под шумок, толкнул Дерека в грудь, но вместо того, чтобы отпихнуть его – отлетел сам и ударился локтем о ванну.

Дерек отшвырнул обломки двери, переступил через порог и присел перед Стайлзом на корточки. Тот смотрел дикими глазами и все еще, нелепо, судорожно, пытался уползти. Дерек увидел свое отражение в его круглых, блестящих зрачках – чудовище, монстр с ярко-синими глазами. Стайлз жалобно всхлипнул и попытался прикрыть ладонями горло. Длинное, гладкое горло, нежное и чистое.

Дерек схватил его под колени и дернул на себя. Стайлз свалился на пол, стукнулся головой о кафель и вскрикнул. Его рука на секунду метнулась к затылку, обнажив шею, и тогда Дерек прижался лицом, зубами, к горячей коже. Стайлз завопил, заорал истошно, задергал ногами. Дерек придавил его к полу и принялся покусывать и вылизывать. Он словно сдурел, потерял счет времени, принюхиваясь к влажному запаху кожи. Под ухом начали проступать синяки. Дерек осмелел и стал кусаться больнее, зализывая укусы. Стайлз лежал под ним куклой и только часто моргал. Наконец он начал пахнуть Дереком так сильно, что тот немного успокоился.

Он сел и решительно перевернул Стайлза на живот. Взгляд у Стайлза был потерянный. Дерек содрал с него домашние штаны, по-хозяйски развел колени и поставил Стайлза на четвереньки. Стайлз был на удивление послушным, только дрожал и изредка издавал какой-то странный звук, как будто боялся вздохнуть полноценно, поэтому сдавленно всхлипывал.

Дерек не отказал себе в удовольствии – провел когтями по упругим, крепким ягодицам. Царапины моментально вспухли розовыми линиями. Дерек провел языком по каждой, раздвинул теплые ягодицы и даже заворчал как собака, увидев сжатую дырку. Стайлз попытался уползти, вырваться, но Дерек укусил его за ягодицу, не больно, но предупреждающе, и принялся горячо и мокро вылизывать. Дырка сжималась, не пропускала даже его язык. Наверное, Стайлз боялся. Дерек снова заворчал, уговаривая расслабиться и довериться. Яйца у Стайлза подтянулись, дырка стала податливой, эластичной. Дерек втиснул внутрь язык и принялся вылизывать стенки. Стайлз перестал всхлипывать, заткнулся. Кажется, он наконец-то осознал, что его не собираются жрать. Он просто еще до конца не понял, что Дерек хочет с ним сделать.

Дерек нашарил первый попавшийся флакон, вылил жидкое содержимое в кулак и размазал по члену. У него все-таки не настолько отключило мозги, что-то еще Дерек соображал. Стайлз заныл, попытался упереться коленями в мокрый кафель, но Дерек сбил его с ног, придавил к полу и резко вставил член. Стайлз ахнул.

Он пытался подрочить, дотянуться до своего члена, но Дерек ловил его ладони, пока наконец ему не надоело. Он жестко зафиксировал руки Стайлза, придавив их ладонью к полу.

\- За что? – прорыдал Стайлз.

\- Не спеши, - прохрипел Дерек. – Мы только начали.

Он подхватил свободной рукой бедро Стайлза, уперся в него и продолжил жестко, с хлопками, натягивать Стайлза. Дурман и не думал отступать, голова кружилась, даже глаза болели, как от высокой температуры. Дерек наслаждался скулежом Стайлза, его жалкими попытками вырваться. Он владел Стайлзом, имел его, как никогда, целиком, полностью. Стайлз был его сучкой, самочкой, которую Дерек сумел завоевать.

Контроль полностью слетел. Дерек, не замечая, начал рычать на каждом толчке. Когти вылезли и впились в запястье Стайлза. Тот завопил, задергался и тут же заорал всерьез. Дерек позволил узлу окрепнуть и затвердеть. Растворился в блаженстве. Стайлз выл, ткнувшись лицом в пол, его задница туго и крепко сжимала член Дерека, не давая пошевелиться. Дерек на последнем дыхании втолкнулся как можно глубже и свалился на Стайлза. Руки не держали. Дерека как будто наизнанку вывернуло, он корчился на теплом, податливом Стайлзе и слепо моргал, хрипя и рыча тому на ухо.

Дурман отступил. Дерек утер ладонью потное лицо, и осмотрелся. Стайлз лежал под ним кучей тряпья, большой безвольной игрушкой. Половина флаконов разбилась, на полу скопилась мыльная многоцветная лужа, омерзительно сильно воняющая бытовой химией. Ногами Дерек упирался в обломки двери.

Он попытался сесть, но Стайлз издал страдальческий звук, да и член больно дернуло, поэтому Дерек только перекатился на бок и осторожно ощупал кончиками пальцев заплаканное, мокрое и распухшее лицо Стайлза.

\- Жив? – сипло спросил Дерек.

Горло село, словно он кричал.

\- Ну ты и скотина, - безжизненно ответил Стайлз. – Ты животное.

Дерек выдохнул. Он боялся, что Стайлз впадет в кататонию после пережитого, но Стайлз ругался, хоть и очень вяло. Значит, жив.

\- Сейчас я тебя освобожу, - пообещал Дерек, – потерпи.

Стайлз выругался, коротко и грязно. Выругался еще раз, когда обмякший узел покинул его тело. Дерек отодвинул в сторону его ногу и принялся внимательно рассматривать раскрытую, натертую красную дырку, из которой текла белесая сперма.

\- Не смотри! – вскрикнул Стайлз и содрогнулся всем телом.

Потекло быстрее и гуще.

\- Если хочешь – я могу тебя вылизать, - предложил Дерек. – Тебе сразу станет легче.

Стайлз посмотрел на него таким взглядом, словно хотел накрутить из еще живого Дерека роллов, но потом в его распахнутых, злых глазах промелькнуло новое выражение, лицо стало стервозным.

\- Хочу, - с вызовом сказал Стайлз.

Дерек встал и поднял его на руки. Ванная комната была основательно разгромлена, хорошо хоть краны не свернули. Дерек вздохнул, осознав, что приводить все в порядок придется ему. Стайлз выглядел нездорово – глаза лихорадочно блестели, губы покраснели и припухли.

Дерек уложил его на кровать, осторожно развел ноги и замер – задница и яйца у Стайлза были забрызганы его жидкой, почти прозрачной спермой, это так, но вот живот был вполне красноречиво забрызган густым белым человеческим семенем.

\- Что? – огрызнулся Стайлз, пытаясь свести ноги вместе. – Я же не знал, что ты и так умеешь.

\- Все ты знал, - возразил Дерек, устраиваясь между его бедер.

\- Я забыл, - соврал Стайлз и закрыл глаза.

Его мышцы расслаблялись, ноги перестали подрагивать. Стайлз и дышать начал спокойно, без присвиста.

\- Я тебя напугал? – осторожно спросил Дерек, устраиваясь рядом.

\- А ты как думаешь, - фыркнул Стайлз, обняв его за шею. – Я уж думал, что так достал тебя…

\- Что я решил тебя сожрать? – Дерек усмехнулся и, забывшись, принялся целовать Стайлза в губы.

Стайлз, обычно брезгливый и застенчивый, отреагировал на удивление спокойно, приоткрыл рот и лизнул Дерека в нижнюю губу.

\- Но ты решил не сожрать, - вздохнул Стайлз. – А я не могу понять, сержусь я или…

\- Ты в восторге, - перебил его Дерек. – Я по твоему запаху чувствую. От тебя так и прет эндорфинами.

\- Ну, знаешь, - обиженно сказал Стайлз. – Оставь мне хоть мои иллюзии для утешения.

Дерек пожал плечами и скатился с кровати.

\- Я приберусь…

\- Не уходи, - перебил его Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Не уходи, пожалуйста.

Дерек послушно устроился рядом, раздевшись целиком. Стайлз умостился щекой у него на груди, поелозил и вдруг спросил:

\- А ты еще будешь так делать?

Не буду, - хотел было соврать Дерек.

\- Буду, - сказал он честно. – Мне понравилось играть с тобой.

Стайлз фыркнул и сморщил нос.

\- Тогда ладно, - сказал он милостиво, как будто Дерек не почуял плеснувшую радость в его голосе. – Тогда разрешаю.

***

Дерек поморгал и повернул голову. Стайлз сидел на краю постели, свесив ноги на пол. Голый. Худой. Дерек вдруг подумал, как-то спокойно и уверенно, что любит спину Стайлза. Треугольную, с широким разворотом тощих плеч, с выступающими дугами ребер, усыпанную родинками, синяками и следами от укусов. Беззащитную, незагорелую, гладкую спину. Дерек любил уже давно, наверное, с первого взгляда. Но глубинное, уверенное осознание пришло только теперь. Как он мог верить, что отпустит Стайлза?

\- Ты не спишь, - негромко сказал Стайлз, не оборачиваясь. Он смотрел в окно, на утреннее небо, в котором, высоко-высоко, резвились стрижи. Ветерок занес в спальню запах соседских роз и урчание газонокосилки, которая работала в конце улицы.

Дерек пошевелился, откинул сбитое в ком одеяло, подполз к Стайлзу и обнял его за живот, с наслаждением тычась лицом в гладкую кожу на пояснице. Стайлз поежился, наверное, его щекотала щетина.

\- Полгода, - вдруг проговорил Стайлз, глядя в окно и часто моргая.

\- А? - Дерек перестал целовать каждую родинку, маленькую и большую, сел и притянул Стайлза к себе.

Попытался притянуть, потому что Стайлз сразу отстранился, соскользнул с кровати и принялся одеваться, выуживая вчерашние, не очень свежие вещи.

\- Сегодня ровно полгода, - грустно сказал Стайлз, не глядя на Дерека. – И знаешь что? Ничего! Никакого результата!

Дерек молча смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, какая муха Стайлза укусила с самого утра. Стайлз пнул комод, злобно простонал и запрыгал на одной ноге, растирая ступню.

\- Вот тут мы трахались! – он ткнул пальцем в кровать. – И вот тут! И там! А на первом этаже вообще не сосчитать. И где результат, а?!

Он плюхнулся рядом с Дереком и, привалившись к нему плечом, принялся натягивать носки с такой яростью, словно хотел натянуть их до шеи.

\- Ты забрал меня из дома только из-за этого, а я снова… снова не могу, не справился.

Дерек резко сел, чувствуя, что внутри все смерзлось в ледяной ком, встряхнул его и заглянул в глаза.

\- Что ты несешь? – спросил он грубо, грубее, чем собирался.

\- Причина явно не в тебе, - пробормотал Стайлз, словно не слышал, глаза у него будто стеклянные, - ваша фертильность никогда не дает осечек, причина во мне… может, меня надо показать доктору?

\- Стайлз, ты что… ты детей хочешь?

\- Я? – Стайлз встряхнул головой. – Я не особо. Но ты-то хочешь?

\- С чего ты взял? – деланно удивился Дерек. – Разве я говорил, что хочу?

Стайлз обмяк, как-то сразу всем телом, успокоился и посмотрел на Дерека серьезно.

\- Я думал, что хочешь.

\- Я бы сказал, - успокоил его Дерек.

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся, выпутался из объятий и продолжил одеваться, а Дерек, наблюдая за ним, твердо решил, что пустой чай нужно убрать куда-нибудь подальше, подменить его, Стайлз все равно не заметит разницу.

Теперь старые планы утратили актуальность, Дерек хотел удержать Стайлза. Хорошо бы, конечно, подсыпать ему специальный сбор, но Стайлз полгода на зверобое, нельзя так просто перевести его на другие сильнодействующие вещества. Придется дождаться месяц, пока не очистится кровь и тогда… тогда к летнему солнцестоянию у Стайлза уже будет заметный живот, и он никуда не уйдет. Подло, гадко удерживать свою пару беременностью, но Дерек делал и более страшные вещи. Он людей убивал, так что сделку с совестью он переживет.

\- Хороший день, - сказал Стайлз, даже не догадываясь, что Дерек решает его судьбу. – Не хочешь позавтракать на пикнике? Или тебе сегодня снова…

\- Нет, я выходной, - перебил его Дерек. – Соберешь корзинку?

Стайлз кивнул и смылся на кухню. Дерек завернул в душевую, почистил зубы и умылся. День был действительно хороший, в каждое окно лился теплый солнечный свет. Стайлз на кухне что-то фальшиво напевал и хлопал дверью холодильника.

\- Ты готов? Я готов! – заявил Стайлз, пробежав перед Дереком в ванную.

Он открыл кран и принялся, фыркая, плескаться. Выскочил и умчался наверх, вернувшись через минуту в новой, свежей футболке.

\- Жалко, что мы так редко выходим в люди, - сказал он, зевнув. – Ты меня не стесняешься, случаем? 

\- Не стесняюсь, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Я тебя ревную.

Стайлз даже лицом просветлел, схватил Дерека за рукав и потащил за собой. Дерек едва успел прихватить корзинку с завтраком.

Корзинка, кстати, лет десять пролежала где-то в чулане родительского дома. Подарок от тетушки… Дерек не смог вспомнить, какая из тетушек вручила ему эту дурацкую корзинку на очередной день рождения. Лора зачем-то передала ее с остальными вещами. Так бы она и сгинула на чердаке, но Стайлз ее заметил и притащил на кухню. Наверное, только поэтому они и начали ходить на пикники.

\- Кажется, нас осуждают, - легко проговорил Стайлз, вышагивая под солнцем.

Кончики его коротких волос казались рыжими. Стайлз довольно жмурился и крепко держал Дерека за руку, словно тот мог вырваться и убежать.

\- А? – рассеянно спросил Дерек.

\- Вон те старушки, - Стайлз кивнул в сторону двух спортивно выглядящих, хоть и пожилых женщин. – Что они так смотрят?

Дерек прислушался и ухмыльнулся, уловив суть чужого разговора.

\- Что? – немного нервно спросил Стайлз.

\- Штаны им твои не нравятся, - пояснил Дерек и сам с удовольствием уставился на штаны Стайлза.

\- А что с ними не так?

\- Узкие, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Развратные.

Стайлз так удивился, что даже остановился и посмотрел на свои ноги, покрутился вокруг оси, как собака, что пытается ухватить себя за хвост.

\- Да ладно? – спросил он с ноткой самодовольства. – И ты не против?

Дерек пожал плечами. Он так сильно гордился Стайлзом в этот момент. Его заслуги в этом не было вообще, но Дерек просто не мог не гордиться – длинноногим, хорошо сложенным Стайлзом, его упругой, оттопыренной задницей, бедрами, которых было не видно под футболкой, но Дерек-то знал, как они ощущаются под ладонями.

\- Перестань жрать меня глазами, - попросил Стайлз, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. – Пойдем.

На полянке, которую облюбовали местные жители, было поразительно много народа для такого раннего времени. Стайлз расстелил плед, вытащил бутерброд и принялся жевать, оглядывая других людей с навязчивым интересом.

\- Ищешь кого-то конкретного? – небрежно поинтересовался Дерек.

Ему ужасно, до судороги в пальцах, захотелось ткнуть Стайлза лицом в землю, чтобы не таращился на чужих.

\- Скотт мне когда-то говорил, что у вас есть такие полянки, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Где… иногда… знаешь, делают что-нибудь на виду. Он пошутил, да?

\- Нет, - помолчав, сказал Дерек. – Только это не здесь, это в стороне. Тут вроде как приличное место, детей приводят, а там только молодежь.

\- А мы тут что забыли? – брякнул Стайлз и покраснел.

\- Тебе порнушки не хватает? – удивился Дерек.

Стайлз отвернулся и пожал плечами.

\- Просто… хотел посмотреть, - сказал он глухо. – Познакомиться с вашей культурой.

\- С нашей культурой ты по телевизору знакомься, - фыркнул Дерек. – А это так… хулиганство.

Стайлз кивнул и нахохлился, разом потеряв интерес к происходящему.

\- Пошли, - вздохнул Дерек, смягчившись. – Посмотришь и сам убедишься, что ничего особенного в этом нет.

Стайлз взлетел так резво… Дерек нахмурился, но решил, что отступать поздно: его, конечно, провели, сманипулировали, но раз уж разрешил, то что теперь толку запрещать.

Стайлз запихнул скомканный плед в корзинку и уставился на Дерека горящими глазами.

\- Куда идти?

\- Не замечал в тебе раньше склонности к вуайеризму, - сообщил Дерек.

Стайлз нетерпеливо дернул плечом.

\- А, может, ты чего-то другого хочешь? – вдруг сообразил Дерек. – Так бы и сказал.

\- Конечно нет! – предельно возмущенно и предельно лживо заявил Стайлз. – Я же не животное!

\- А там и не животных трахают, - Дерек не удержался и принялся подсмеиваться.

Стайлз посмотрел на него раздраженно, и чуть было не прошел мимо, Дерек едва успел потянуть его за рукав на узенькую аллейку. Парк практически  перешел в лес, если бы не тропинка, усаженная цветами и не два фонаря на перекрестке, можно было бы спутать.

 - Ого! – выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек вытащил его на лужайку, негусто поросшую невысоким кустарником.

Он остановился и принялся глазеть по сторонам.

\- Стайлз, это невежливо, - прошипел Дерек, пытаясь увести его в сторону.

Стайлз послушно шагал и все время бросал косые взгляды на парочку у дальних зарослей.

\- Я думал, тут оргия, - выдохнул он разочарованно, когда Дерек снова расстелил мятый плед, скинул кеды и лег, подставив лицо солнцу. – А тут только вон те…

\- Ты не поверишь, но сюда и отдыхать ходят, - ядовито сказал Дерек.

\- И им не стыдно? – не слушая, спросил Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Старые традиции, - сказал он задумчиво. – Не все животные спариваются на виду, да и мы не животные, но иногда хочется… заявить права.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза и подтянул его ближе, задрал футболку и  потерся щекой о живот. С утра Дерек не брился, Стайлз захлебнулся хохотом, скорчился и попытался уползти.

\- Хочешь? – тихо спросил Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него растерянно и покачал головой.

\- Не сегодня, ладно? – попросил он жалобно. – Я только посмотрю.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Как знаешь, - он смягчился и похлопал рядом с собой. – Ложись.

Стайлз устроился рядом и принялся вертеться, рассматривая молодых оборотней.

\- Так что ты думаешь насчет врача? – спросил он так небрежно, словно они и не прерывали разговора.

\- Тебе не нужен врач, - возразил Дерек. – С тобой все в порядке.

\- Со мной не все в порядке, - передразнил его Стайлз. – Со мной что-то явно не так! Полгода, Дерек!

\- Проблема во мне, - соврал Дерек.

Стайлз тут же повернулся к нему лицом и внимательно уставился круглыми, любопытными глазами.

\- Я же на войне был, - скованно проговорил Дерек, не зная, как теперь отвязаться. – Нам давали всякие препараты во избежание…

\- Так это когда было? – спросил доверчивый Стайлз.

\- Не так и давно, - возразил Дерек. – Года не прошло.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Значит… с нами все нормально? – спросил он с надеждой.

\- Абсолютно нормально, - успокоил его Дерек. – А ты, выходит, ты мне все-таки соврал?

\- Что? – удивленно спросил Стайлз. -  Где это?

\- Ты все-таки хочешь детей? – тихо поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Конечно хочу! – Стайлз даже руками всплеснул. – А ты как думал? Конечно хочу! Ты что, совсем дурак?

Дерек растерялся. Полгода назад, да что там, еще два месяца назад Стайлз напоминал шипящего кота, к которому подойти было страшно. А теперь он сам тряс Дерека за рубашку и требовал от него детей. Когда произошла эта перемена? Дерек и не заметил.

\- А ты не хочешь? – вдруг подозрительно спросил Стайлз.

И даже отшатнулся, словно его ударили. Его лицо разом побледнело, выцвело, как в старом черно-белом кино. Губы дрогнули и скривились в жутком подобии улыбки. Только это была не улыбка, а гримаса боли и стыда.

\- И я конечно хочу, - поспешно сказал Дерек.

У него самого заболело между ребер от страшного оскорбленного лица Стайлза. Стайлз выдохнул и снова привалился к нему плечом.

\- Я, наверное, жалкий, - сказал он слабо. – Вешаюсь тебе на шею и пытаюсь удержать всеми способами…

Дерек с силой стиснул его плечи и принялся целовать Стайлза в губы, чтобы он заткнулся.

\- Хватит, - попросил Стайлз между поцелуями. – Ты меня задушишь.

Дерек неохотно выпустил  порядком помятого Стайлза на плед. Стайлз облизнулся и вдруг улыбнулся, укусил Дерека за руку.

\- Живем, - сказал он почти весело. – Все будет хорошо, правда?

***

Раздевалка клуба больше всего напоминала обычную школьную раздевалку. Стайлз нахмурился и осмотрел все разочарованным взглядом. Он-то думал, что с порога заметит соответствующий антураж, но и снаружи здание было непримечательное, разве что окна зашторены наглухо, и внутри ничего ужасного не обнаружилось.

\- Чего ты? – спросил Дерек, наблюдая за ним. – Передумал?

Стайлз покачал головой и принялся раздеваться.

\- Как думаешь, там много людей? – спросил он, стараясь не показать нервозности.

\- Не очень, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Сюда обычно вечером приходят, в выходной, или когда шоу-программа какая намечается. Я думаю, что там парочки вроде нас.

Стайлз попытался улыбнуться, выпрямился уже нагишом, и уставился на Дерека с вызовом.

\- Мне самому все сделать? – спросил он дерзко. – Или ты поможешь?

\- Сам, - решил Дерек и протянул ему запаянный пакет.

Стайлз сразу растерял гонор, оторвал полоску и принялся вынимать все предметы один за другим, неловко надевая. Он подрагивал и пытался не закусывать губу, вести себя развязно, словно ничего такого в этом всем не было.

\- Если ты боишься – мы можем уйти отсюда, - предложил Дерек.

Стайлз злобно посмотрел на него и на ощупь застегнул строгий ошейник.

\- Нет уж! Раз мы сюда пришли – давай развлекаться.

\- Не похож ты на того, кто развлекается, - покачал головой Дерек, но все-таки отобрал у Стайлза кожаные наручники, застегнул и поправил цепочку. Для красоты и эстетичности стоило их застегнуть у Стайлза за спиной, но Дерек знал, что Стайлз тогда окончательно перепугается, руки у него быстро затекут, так что никакого удовольствия никто и не получит.

Дерек вытащил одноразовую упаковку смазки и длинный пушистый волчий хвост, который заканчивался черной силиконовой пробкой. Стайлз, не дожидаясь приглашения, наклонился и расставил ноги. Дерек усмехнулся такой услужливости, смазал пробку и осторожно ее вставил. Дырка у Стайлза давно стала эластичной, под размер, Стайлз растянулся от узла, можно было и не церемониться. Но Дерек предпочел сделать все аккуратно, Стайлз еще натерпится.

Стоило ему взять кляп, как Стайлз вдруг схватил его обеими руками за предплечье и заглянул в глаза. Губы у него покраснели и припухли, как от температуры.

\- Ты ведь не оставишь меня там? – просительно, почти униженно спросил Стайлз. – Дерек, ты не оставишь меня одного с ними?

Дерек хмыкнул и позволил себе минуту насладиться зрелищем испуганной физиономии Стайлза. Тот вообще очень ярко выражал эмоции, но чаще всего – иронию и сарказм, язвительность и дерзость. А теперь вот испугался – глаза забегали, ноздри затрепетали, даже губы начали подрагивать. Дерек не выдержал, коротко поцеловал Стайлза и прошептал ему прямо в рот:

\- Я убью любого, кто к тебе сунется.

Стайлз вздрогнул и улыбнулся.

\- Я к тебе никого не подпущу, - пообещал Дерек. – Не бойся.

Он впихнул Стайлзу в зубы кляп, затянул на затылке и придирчиво его осмотрел.

\- Пошли?

Стайлз, конечно, заартачился у порога, начал нервничать и пятиться. Видимо, осознал все-таки, куда его завело любопытство. Дерек ловко прицепил поводок к ошейнику и толкнул двери.

В таких клубах все делалось для удобства оборотней. Хоть где-то им отдавался приоритет, кроме долгосрочного бизнеса и страхования жизни, наверное. Освещение было неяркое, с серым оттенком. Дерек втянул запах и улыбнулся. В некоторых клубах были очень строгие правила. Оборотням нравились всякие природные ароматы, и аромат гниющей органики в том числе. Только вот людей от таких запахов мутило… но кто будет слушать возражение нижнего, особенно с кляпом. Но в такой клуб  Дерек бы Стайлза не повел, там и нравы были для опытных посетителей, не для любознательных новичков. Тут пахло нейтрально, преющими листьями, вполне приятный для всех аромат.

Стайлз съежился и попытался спрятаться за него. Людей, то есть, оборотней с парами, было немного, но больше, чем Дерек ожидал. Стайлз начал трястись, он осознал, что совершенно обнажен в компании одетых людей. Впрочем, кроме него было полно и голых людей, но Стайлз их не рассмотрел толком.

Дерек потянул за поводок и решительно зашагал к диванчикам, зная, что Стайлз вынужден идти следом. Он нарочно прошел через самое освещенное место, остановился возле девушки, которую обливали горячим воском, и несколько секунд ее рассматривал. Стайлз ткнулся ему носом в спину и тяжело задышал.

Дерек взял себе в баре легкий коктейль и наконец-то сел на диванчик. Стайлз сдуру собрался брякнуться на пол, у его колен, но Дерек успел подхватить его за плечи и усадил рядом.

\- Как ты? – спросил Дерек. – Нормально все?

Стайлз рассеянно кивнул и сел удобнее. Он увидел, сколько таких же, как он, и как-то весь расслабился, успокоился.

\- Хочешь посмотреть поближе? – предложил Дерек. – Интересного маловато, но тебе будет любопытно.

Стайлз кивнул. Дерек спустил его с поводка и поставил на ноги, хлопнул по заднице.

\- Иди.

Стайлз посмотрел на него с испуганным удивлением, но Дерек решительно подтолкнул его в поясницу. Он не переживал – здесь все соблюдали правила, а правила были простые: свободная дырка – общественная дырка. А свободным у Стайлза ничего не было, Дерек даже жалел, что не может послушать его непредвзятые комментарии.

Всем своим видом Стайлз демонстрировал, что принадлежит кому-то.

Дерек лениво наблюдал за ним краем глаза. Стайлз шнырял между парочек, рассматривая чужие  развлечения. Недалеко от диванчика, где сидел Дерек, обосновалась еще одна молодая пара – оба блондины, и оба, что удивительно, оборотни, беты. Дерек пренебрежительно хмыкнул. Ему, конечно, было наплевать, но в связи двух оборотней он инстинктивно чувствовал что-то неправильное. Надо же, а в молодости этой твердой уверенности не было, Дерек частенько путался с другими бетами, и вот, с возрастом и браком, к нему пришла запоздалая мораль. Он даже устыдился себя.

Парочка, судя по всему, нашла отличный способ сгонять напряжение. Дерек знал по собственному опыту, что в таких отношениях напряжение накапливается мгновенно. Нет человека, громоотвода, в которого, как в губку, уходит энергия оборотня. Наоборот, она отражается, как от двух зеркал, и приводит к взрыву. Поэтому все интрижки Дерека оставались только интрижками, да и не у него одного, никто в своем уме не пытался идти против природы. Только такие вот молодые пары.

Дерек принялся с интересом за ними наблюдать. Блондинка была одета, а вот ее кудрявый спутник – нет. Дерек не очень удивился такому раскладу, он больше удивился, когда кудряшку уложили на отполированную деревянную подставку, на спину, и зафиксировали наручниками. Через десять минут, пока Стайлз изучал девицу, утыканную серебряными булавками, кудряшка уже успешно обслуживал всех желающих и обслуживал, насколько Дерек мог судить, с видимым удовольствием. Блондинка наблюдала, неспешно прилаживая розовый силиконовый страпон.

Дерек встал и буквально наткнулся на подкравшегося Стайлза. Стайлз посмотрел на него ревнивыми, дикими глазами, но Дерек схватил его за кольца в ошейнике и потащил за собой.

Как раз образовалось «окно» в плотном расписании кудряшки. Дерек нажал Стайлзу на  плечи, заставляя сесть в сторонке.

\- Сиди тут и жди меня! – приказал Дерек.

Стайлз обиженно замычал. Дерек, не обращая больше на него внимания, подошел к кудряшке и расстегнул штаны. Блондинка заняла освободившееся место между разведенных ног, а Дерек жестко пропихнул головку в приоткрытые губы. Кудряшка свое дело знал – горло у него оказалось безразмерное, жаркое. Он принимал, слабо хныкая, и жмурился. Дерек нагло потянул его за светлые волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад, и принялся засаживать в рот, наблюдая, как напрягается горло, и как проступают очертания его члена. Кудряшка начал задыхаться, скулить громче. Дерек закрыл глаза и позволил кудряшкиному рту довести себя до кондиции. Но кончать в незнакомого парня Дерек не собирался, он стиснул зубы и отодвинулся, сразу потеряв к этой парочке интерес.

Стайлз смотрел на него потерянными глазами, как щенок, которого привязали зимой к фонарному столбу и бросили. Дерек быстро подошел к нему, двинул ладонью по слюне, и бурно, много кончил Стайлзу на лицо. Стайлз ошалело заморгал. Капли стекали по его ушам, повисли на кончиках ресниц, на подбородке. Глаза у Стайлза из обиженных стали злющими. Дерек ухмыльнулся.

Он перетащил Стайлза обратно на диванчик и салфетками вытер его багровую от злости и стыда физиономию.

\- Ты наигрался или продолжим развлекаться? – поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом и отвернулся.

\- Значит, продолжим, - решил Дерек, сграбастал Стайлза и подтащил его к ближайшему крюку, вбитому в потолок. Накинул цепь и отступил. Стайлз забалансировал на кончиках пальцев, его взгляд снова стал испуганным и умоляющим.

Дерек выдернул хвост и ощупал двумя пальцами раскрытую, скользкую дырку.

\- Отлично, - сказал он вкрадчиво. – Давай посмотрим, скольких ты сможешь обслужить? Может, ты даже кудряшку обскачешь, а?

Он договорил и заткнулся, встревоженно глядя на Стайлза. Тот побледнел и явно начал задыхаться, глаза закатились, все мышцы странно одеревенели. Дерек тут же сорвал с него кляп, погладил по щекам и настойчиво попытался поймать обморочный, ускользающий взгляд.

\- Стайлз, детка!

Стайлз посмотрел на него, шевельнул губами.

\- Это все игра, - настойчиво сказал Дерек. – Ты же помнишь, что это игра? Ты ее можешь в любой момент прекратить. Хочешь прекратить? Хочешь уйти?

Стайлз снова шевельнул губами, что-то просипел и вдруг скривился, пытаясь не разреветься.

\- Я же тебе сказал, - утешающе пробормотал Дерек ему на ухо. – Я к тебе никого не подпущу, ты только мой мальчик. Все хорошо, детка.

\- Я все испортил, да? – сипло спросил Стайлз. – Эротические игры мне плохо даются.

\- Нет, все хорошо, - возразил Дерек. – Сейчас я тебя сниму, и мы пойдем домой, да?

\- Нет, - неожиданно возразил Стайлз и громко хлюпнул носом. – Нет, Дерек. Я хочу, чтобы мы продолжили.

\- Знаешь, мне уже как-то перехотелось, - признался Дерек. – Я не думал, что ты так перепугаешься.

\- Вот потому я и хочу, чтобы мы продолжили, - сказал Стайлз, посматривая исподлобья. – Не хочу, чтобы у тебя осталась неисполненная фантазия, которую ты решишь исполнить без меня.

\- С чего это я буду исполнять свои фантазии без тебя? – удивился Дерек.

\- А зачем ты засунул член в эту шлюху? – обиженно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек ухмыльнулся. Стайлз так щедро рассыпал свои эмоции – жадность и злость, чуть не трясся от ярости.

\- Захотелось, - хамовато ответил Дерек и подхватил Стайлза под бедра.

Стайлз обхватил его ногами, как мартышка, и блаженно простонал, когда Дерек притиснул его к себе.

\- Пожалуй, я передумал, - пробормотал Дерек, прикусов горячее розовое ухо. – Надо тебя как следует… хорошенечко…

\- Давай, - с жадностью согласился Стайлз. – Как следует, хороше… ты куда?

\- Сюда, - фыркнул Дерек, отстранившись.

Он взял с подноса плотную маску для сна и натянул ее на Стайлза. Тот закрутил головой и снова напрягся.

\- Зачем это?

\- Тебе понравится, - пообещал Дерек, зашел сзади, схватил Стайлза за бедра и одним толчком плавно насадил на член. Стайлз охнул. Дерек специально оттягивал его назад, заставляя почти висеть на напряженных запястьях.

\- Мне не нравится, - капризно сообщил Стайлз.

\- Н-да? – Дерек приподнял его бедра еще выше.

Он просто дурел от того, как идеально его обхватывала задница Стайлза. Крепко, сильно, но не болезненно, в самый раз. И чувствовалось отлично, что Стайлзу тоже не больно, а самый кайф.

\- Да! – нагло соврал Стайлз.

\- А мне нравится, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Ты знаешь, что все на тебя смотрят?

Задница у Стайлза стиснулась, дырка начала пульсировать, как перед оргазмом. Стайлз молчал и кусал губы. Он-то не знал, что Дерек врет. Никто ими особо и не интересовался.

\- Все видят, какая ты шлюшка, - хрипло сообщил Дерек. – Тебе ведь нравится, правда?

Стайлз дрожал. Дерек укусил его за плечо – сильно, больно. Стайлз вскрикнул и начал кончать – долгими, судорожными спазмами. Он так трясся, так ерзал на члене, что Дерек каким-то чудом, не иначе, успел выдернуть узел. Его самого трясло, бедро чуть не свело судорогой.

Наконец отпустило.  Дерек выпрямился, поставил Стайлза на ноги и тихо у него спросил, буквально прошептал на ухо.

\- Чего ты боишься?

\- Боюсь, что ты от меня откажешься, - не своим голосом сказал Стайлз, болтаясь в темноте. – Боюсь, что ты от меня устанешь и захочешь, чтобы я ушел.

Дерек потянулся, снял цепь с крюка и обнял Стайлза за плечи. Просто обнял, делясь теплом. По ногам у Стайлза текла сперма, и сам он был мокрый и взъерошенный, но в объятии не было сексуального подтекста, только утешение.

\- Я никогда тебя не оставлю, - негромко и доходчиво сказал Дерек. – Я тебя люблю.

Стайлз всхлипнул и стащил маску, прижался к щеке Дерека мокрой щекой.

\- Поедем домой? – спросил он неловко. – Очень хочется домой.

Дерек поднял его на руки и понес наверх, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

\- Там есть душ, - сказал он, когда они выбрались из сумрачного царства в холодную, залитую белым светом раздевалку со шкафчиками. – Хочешь ополоснуться?

Стайлз слабо закивал, забрал у Дерека полотенце и уже на пороге обернулся и сказал:

\- И я тебя тоже.

***

Стайлз потерянно смотрел на результаты анализов. Большинство показателей были подчеркнуты красным. Плохо.

\- Ты слишком поторопился, - доктор Дитон покачал головой. – Нельзя полгода пить аконит и яснотку, а потом сразу планировать беременность.

\- Я ничего такого не пил, - растерялся Стайлз.

Глаза у доктора были черные, непроницаемые. Он попытался удержать на лице маску вежливости, но на секунду позволил прорваться настоящей эмоции. Он презирал Стайлза. И не одобрял.

\- Я не употреблял ничего противозачаточного! – рассердился Стайлз. – Я с самого начала хотел…

Взгляд у него остановился. Стайлз запнулся на слове и уставился в медицинский плакат. На плакате красовался человек в разрезе. Стайлз смотрел ему в район матки и молчал.

\- Эти ваши аконит и что там еще…

\- Яснотка, - подсказал Дитон.

-… их можно подсыпать в чай?

\- Подсыпать – вряд ли, - помолчав, сказал доктор. – Это травы, их можно заваривать и делать травяной чай. Кто-то поил тебя?

\- Мой муж, - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Оборотни ведь разбираются, правда?

Дитон молчал. Стайлз потерянно положил ладонь на плоский живот.

\- Волчонок будет недоразвитым? – жалобно спросил Стайлз.

\- Не обязательно, - торопливо ответил Дитон. – Еще не поздно исправить… если ты, конечно, не хочешь почиститься и начать все с нуля.

\- Не хочу, - отрезал Стайлз.

Он даже попятился, так испугался, что его драгоценного ребенка могут трогать. Ребенок еще был размером со сливу, не больше, но Стайлз уже любил его всей душой. Это был выстраданный плод, и Стайлз предвидел, что страдать придется еще больше – и все равно это был его малыш, его будущий сын.

\- Хорошо, - успокаивающе проговорил Дитон. – Давай начнем вот с чего: нужно вывести из твоего организма остатки аконита…

От врача Стайлз вышел с гудящей головой. Наконец-то он мог не держать лицо. Он быстро дошагал до машины, сел за руль и прижал ладони к щекам. Доктор велел не нервничать – Стайлз попытался купировать паническую атаку, начал дышать ровно и спокойно.

Кое-как отдышался и повернул ключ, одновременно вытащил телефон и прижал к уху, придавив плечом.

\- Малыш? – отозвался Дерек после трех гудков. – Стайлз, я задержусь.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Стайлз, поражаясь тому, как спокойно звучит его голос.

Хотелось вопить и негодовать, но он заставлял себя говорить почти доброжелательно.

\- Не злись, - попросил Дерек. – Я думал освободиться раньше, но тут привезли разбитую тачку… я даже не знаю, сколько времени это займет. Начинай ужинать без меня, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - снова согласился Стайлз.

\- А ты где? – насторожился Дерек, расслышав уличный шум.

\- Да так, - Стайлз небрежно прищелкнул языком. – Катался по магазинам.

\- У тебя все в порядке? – спросил Дерек после паузы. – У тебя какой-то странный голос.

\- Оживленный перекресток, - соврал Стайлз. – Я отвлекаюсь.

\- Ладно, - Дерек смягчился. – До вечера.

\- Пока, - процедил Стайлз и отключился.

Он ждал хоть какого-нибудь знака, какого-нибудь сигнала от вселенной. Например, Дерек сказал бы, что любит его. Что-нибудь такое… особенное. Чтобы Стайлз мог успокоиться и подождать хотя бы до вечера. Однако никаких знаков ему не явилось.

Стайлз спокойно доехал до дома, вышел, приветственно махнув соседке, набрал отца и принялся запихивать вещи в чемодан, смиренно отвечая на вопросы. Папе, как обычно, захотелось узнать все детали – с чего это Стайлз к нему собрался, что случилось. Стайлз воевал с вешалками, которые застревали в футболках, и с отцовским любопытством. Наконец он не выдержал и просто заорал в трубку:

\- Если не хочешь, чтобы я приехал – так и скажи!

Отец замолчал. Стайлз ощутил себя ужасным сыном и чокнутой истеричкой.

\- Приезжай, - наконец сказал шериф. – Конечно, приезжай, там разберемся.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул Стайлз и отбросил телефон в сторону.

С двумя свободными руками дело пошло быстрее – Стайлз запихнул свои вещи в сумку, затолкал в чемодан на колесиках, перенес все в багажник машины и тоскливо осмотрел дом, где прожил почти год.

Это был его дом. Его логово, в котором, как оказалось, он не был в безопасности. Стайлз думал найти тут защиту, а нашел гнусный обман и травлю. Буквальную, отвратительную травлю каким-то ядом. Дерек говорил ему о любви, а сам…

Стайлз вздохнул, положил ключи на журнальный столик и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Он свернул только у мэрии. До дня сватовства, - и разводов, в его случае, - оставалось почти четыре месяца, но Стайлз не собирался ждать. Тем более, с малышом в животе, щенком, которого пытался убить собственный отец. Стайлз все-таки не выдержал и всхлипнул, но тут же взял себя в руки, пролистал все необходимые документы и вышел из машины.

Когда указатель «Спрингфилд» остался за спиной, Стайлз с облегчением вздохнул. Теперь он был свободен. Он боялся, что хорошенькая девушка за стойкой позвонит Дереку, вызовет его с работы, чтобы он объяснился, но она только приняла заявление Стайлза и неохотно его подписала. Впрочем, если бы она и позвала Дерека – Стайлз бы просто убежал и оформил развод через отца. Он чувствовал, что не сможет смотреть на Дерека, разговаривать с ним. Стайлза буквально тошнило от той паутины лжи и подлости, в которую Дерек его заплел, как доверчивую муху.

Но теперь-то… теперь – да, он был совершенно, полностью и абсолютно свободен. Даже если Дерек все знает и преследует, он уже все равно не сумеет его догнать и остановить. А отец защитит и Стайлза, и щенка, которого он вынашивает.

Стайлз даже успел слопать гамбургер, прежде чем его телефон начал пищать и вибрировать.

\- Стайлз! – рявкнул Дерек злющим голосом. – Ты охуел? Какой еще развод?

Стайлз молчал. Ему просто горло свело спазмом от ненависти.

\- Какой развод? – повторил Дерек. – Ты что, издеваешься? Это потому, что я опоздаю на ужин, или что? Я тебе разве мало внимания уделяю? Что ты молчишь?

\- Когда ты подменил травы? – спросил Стайлз.

Дерек разом заткнулся.

\- Как ты узнал? – спросил он наконец, устало, словно… словно действительно устал нести ношу своей тайны.

Стайлз разозлился на себя за проскользнувшую жалость.

\- Был у врача, - сообщил Стайлз. – Знаешь, мне совсем не интересно, зачем ты это делал… но, может, ты объяснишься?

\- Это долгий разговор, - пробормотал Дерек. – Может, вернешься, и мы все обсудим?

\- Нет! – отрезал Стайлз. – Хочешь меня увидеть – обращайся в суд.

\- Детка, - тихо позвал Дерек. – Зачем ты так? У нас ведь было все хорошо, я мог бы объяснить…

\- Ты мне врал! – прошипел Стайлз, корчась от злобы. – Ты меня травил! Из-за тебя я…

Он чуть было не проговорился о малыше, но вовремя заткнулся.

\- Я тебе не доверяю, - закончил он кое-как. – Ты опасен. Никогда к тебе не вернусь! Никогда!

Он оборвал звонок и выключил телефон. Потом включил и поставил на беззвучный режим. Дерек звонил тринадцать раз. На четырнадцатый Стайлз готов был принять вызов, но Дерек больше не позвонил.

\- Мы отлично проживем без него, - с фальшивым энтузиазмом проговорил Стайлз, поглаживая себя по животу. – Мы справимся!

***

\- А где твой адвокат? – спросил Стайлз, пытаясь замаскировать неуверенность развязностью.

\- Мне он не нужен, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Я не подпишу никаких бумаг.

Моррелл нахмурилась и начала выговаривать Дереку о том, что он нарушает права своего партнера, но Стайлз оборвал ее жестом.

\- Почему это? – спросил он, прищурившись. – Думаешь, меня это остановит?

\- Мне все равно, - равнодушно ответил Дерек. – Я не собираюсь тебя останавливать, я просто не буду от тебя отказываться… тем более, что ты носишь моего ребенка.

Он с порога, стоило ему войти в кабинет, услышал быстрый стук, словно сердце Стайлза отдавалось тонким эхом.

\- Не смей говорить про ребенка! – взвился Стайлз. – После того, что ты ему сделал!

\- Я ничего ему не сделал! – резко ответил Дерек. – Тебе что, мозги отшибло? Я не стал бы вредить своему щенку!

\- Да? – саркастично поинтересовался Стайлз. – А что ты делал? Как это у вас называется?

\- Послушай, - Дерек помолчал и продолжил мягче. – Я могу объяснить свои мотивы, если ты дашь мне сказать.

\- Валяй! – Стайлз великодушно отмахнулся. – Давай, излагай. Так и быть, послушаем.

\- Если ты помнишь, - тихо сказал Дерек, - у нас все сразу не заладилось, мы только и делали, что ссорились…

Стайлз перестал презрительно морщить нос и посмотрел серьезно. Он тоже отлично помнил, как тяжело они притирались друг к другу.

\- Я решил, что ты через год уйдешь, - сознался Дерек. – Я хотел, чтобы ты ушел, ты меня ужасно раздражал.

\- Ты меня тоже! – оскорбленно пискнул Стайлз.

Он не замечал, что ладонью утешающе, нежно гладит живот с едва заметной выпуклостью. Дерек залип на этом ласковом движении.

\- И я тебя тоже, - кивнул он, уловив мысль. – Я не верил, что наша семейная жизнь сложится нормально.

\- Поэтому решил отравить меня? – подсказал Стайлз.

Он не сумел усидеть на месте, принялся ходить напротив большого панорамного окна, и все время гладил себя по животу, не останавливаясь. Дерек наблюдал за ним. Он ужасно соскучился по Стайлзу и надеялся как можно быстрее разобраться в этом недоразумении, и обнять уже Стайлза, прижать к себе, погладить по отросшим волосам.

\- Я тебя не травил, - утомленно проговорил Дерек. – Это безвредные травы… для тебя, по крайней мере, и когда я понял, что у нас все может получиться, я их подменил на другие, полезные.

\- Я в курсе, - согласился Стайлз. – Поэтому я вот и…

Он задрал футболку и показал белый живот с соблазнительно расширенной лункой пупка. Дерек громко сглотнул.

\- Ты знаешь, что я почти все время лежу на сохранении? – спросил Стайлз вкрадчиво. – А все из-за тебя и твоих идиотских решений.

Дерек молчал.

\- Мне очень жаль, - выговорил он с трудом, осознав, что Стайлз ждет от него ответа. – Я не думал, что ты так быстро… войдешь в положение. Я надеялся, что все пройдет само собой, и ты никогда не узнаешь.

\- Какой взрослый подход! – восхитился Стайлз. – Ты прямо образец нормальности.

Дерек угрюмо уставился на свои ладони, заметил под ногтями черную каемку масла.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня? – спросил он наконец, когда Стайлз перестал чирикать о том, что Дерек козел, а он зря связался с таким козлом, и Дерека надо самого лечить, и желательно электрошоком, а лучше всего сдать его на опыты, или на органы, но лучше на опыты, а то люди с пересаженными органами могут заразиться от него идиотизмом и сами станут идиотами.

\- Что ты хочешь, Стайлз? Зачем ты это устроил? – повторил Дерек.

Стайлз окатил его странным взглядом, злым, но и растерянным одновременно.

\- Хотел… прояснить между нами все! – заявил Стайлз, задрав нос. – Чтобы ты понял, что потерял!

Он заткнулся и побагровел, осознав, как жалко это прозвучало. Мисс Моррелл, молча наблюдающая за перепалкой, вздохнула.

\- Вы не можете выйти? – обратился к ней Дерек. – Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить наедине.

\- Нет! – заорал Стайлз. – Морин, не уходите! Не оставляйте меня с ним!

Дерека передернуло.

\- Я не могу, - холодно ответила Моррелл, глядя на Дерека непроницаемыми черными глазами. – Это противоречит правилам.

\- Да ладно! – не выдержал Дерек, кинув взгляд на перепуганную физиономию Стайлза. – Теперь ты боишься оставаться со мной? Серьезно?

\- Ты чудовище, – Стайлз развел руками. – Ты опасен. Ты мне врал все время. Ты подверг опасности меня и малыша. Естественно, я боюсь оставаться с тобой наедине.   

Дерек нахмурился и всмотрелся в его исхудавшее лицо, с синяками под глазами, с обветренными губами. Стайлз смотрел дерзко и тоскливо. Казалось, он вот-вот залает на Дерека, как разозленная лиса.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Дерек.

Он взял документы и принялся бегло их читать.

\- Что ты делаешь? – опасливо спросил Стайлз.

Дерек быстро дочитал условия, взял ручку и расписался на обеих копиях.

\- Все, - сказал он холодно, - теперь ты свободен, поступай, как знаешь.

У Стайлза буквально челюсть отвисла. Он подошел ближе, цапнул договор и уставился в подпись, как в буквы святого писания.

\- Ты что? – спросил он обескураженно. – Ты все-таки согласен на развод?

\- Не вижу смысла за тебя цепляться, - жестко ответил Дерек. – Ты хотел самостоятельности – ты ее получил. Всего хорошего, Стайлз. Пришли смс, как родишь, или не присылай, если не хочешь, пока.

Он встал, кивнул Моррелл и вышел, не оглядываясь.

Дерек собирался сразу ехать домой, но заплутал в огромном здании. Наконец, он вернулся туда, откуда вышел, поморщился, увидев знакомую уже дверь, и обрадовался, заметив в конце коридора другую дверь, скромнее и меньше. Он зашел в туалет, помялся у писсуаров и зашел в закрытую кабинку. Дереку нечего было стыдиться своего размера, это был просто рефлекс, который вбила в него пустыня, и он никак не мог отучиться и вспомнить, что дома никто не нападет на него сзади с ножом, пока он держит в руках член.    

В соседней кабинке кто-то всхлипывал. Дерек раздраженно нахмурился и замер, безошибочно опознав эти всхлипы. Нужно было что-то сказать, позвать, но Дерека словно приморозило к месту.

Громко запищал мобильный, всхлипы прекратились. Стайлз откашлялся и принял вызов.

\- Да, пап.

Трубка неразборчиво бормотала, Стайлз угрюмо молчал.

\- Не нужна мне помощь, - перебил он бормотание. – Он все подписал и уше-е-ел.

Он снова начал реветь и всхлипывать.

Дерек тихо выскользнул из кабинки, вышел из туалета и прислонился к стене, прислушиваясь. Стайлз причитал и жаловался, потом, наконец, замолчал, громко высморкался. Зашумела вода. Стайлз долго мыл руки и умывался. Сипло откашлялся и вышел – наткнувшись прямо на Дерека.

Стайлза даже затрясло, глаза распахнулись и помутнели от ужаса. Губы изогнулись жалобной буковкой «о». Руки сами дернулись прикрыть живот.

\- Тихо, - прошипел Дерек, схватил его за локоть и затащил на пустой лестничный пролет.

Повезло, что вокруг никого не было.

\- Говори теперь, что на тебя нашло, - потребовал Дерек, легонько встряхнув Стайлза за плечи.  – Без адвоката, по-человечески!

\- Что на меня нашло? – зашипел в ответ Стайлз, который только теперь опомнился. – А что на меня нашло? Подумаешь, я всего-то узнал, что ты хотел от меня отделаться.

\- Ну хотел, - злобно зашептал Дерек. – Да хотел, так это когда было! Мы же нормально жили! У нас все хорошо стало! Ты что, не мог дождаться меня и все обсудить спокойно?!

\- А тебе-то какое дело? – заорал Стайлз тоже вполголоса. – Ты со мной развелся, вот и отвали теперь. Я уже свой собственный Стайлз, а вовсе не твой!

Дерек помассировал виски и вздохнул.

\- Вот уж повезло связаться с придурком, - сказал он тоскливо.

\- Да! – вякнул Стайлз и нахмурился. – Погоди, ты что имеешь в виду, что я во всем виноват?

\- Ну я виноват, - спокойно признал Дерек. – Я виноват, я козел. Тебе стало легче?

\- Нет, - помолчав, признал Стайлз. – Не стало. Как-то мне совсем не легко…

\- Что будешь делать? – спросил Дерек. – Какие планы теперь?

\- Ты издеваешься? – обиделся Стайлз. – Какие у меня могут быть планы. Поживу у папы, а там видно будет. Я пришлю тебе смс.

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что подписанные бумажки для меня ничего не значат? Через месяц день Сватовства…

\- Ой, - Стайлз фыркнул. – Не смеши меня! Ты думаешь, что я пойду с тобой снова? Нет!

\- А я твоего мнения и спрашивать не буду, - сообщил Дерек. – Умыкну, как в тот раз.

\- Тогда я тебя убью, - так буднично и уверенно сказал Стайлз, словно обещал выбросить мусор или помыть посуду. – Припрешься – отхватишь, понял? 

\- Увидим, - Дерек усмехнулся, быстро поцеловал Стайлза в краешек рта, прежде чем Стайлз отмахнулся от него и щелкнул зубами, чуть не прихватив кусок щеки. – Береги себя.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не буду избавляться от ребенка? – сказал Стайлз ему в спину.

\- Попробуй только избавиться, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Дерек. – Я тебе голову оторву к хренам.

\- Козел, - буркнул Стайлз, но Дерек не стал отвечать на эту детскую подначку.

Он сел за руль и впервые за чудовищные два месяца почувствовал себя живым. У него снова появилась цель в жизни, а черное отчаяние отступило и сменилось надеждой.   

***

Дерек посмотрел на циферблат, подумал и вернулся обратно в новенькую детскую. Он не спешил, солнце только-только начало клониться к закату. Дерек не собирался заявляться рано, толкаться на улицах. Стайлз наверняка его ждет, а зная его мстительную и неуравновешенную натуру – ждет, сжимая двустволку.

Нет, ссориться им было ни к чему. В положении Стайлза нужно не ссориться, а лежать тихонько и спокойно, смотреть мультики и пить фруктовые соки.

Дерек еще раз осмотрел детскую. Не мог удержаться от гордости. Все было новое, цветное, блестящее и красивое. Стайлз наверняка оценит, и как только увидит – сразу поймет, что вышло чудовищное недоразумение. Что Дерек с нетерпением ждет, когда появится щенок. И что этот щенок будет желанным и любимым.

Дерек легонько тронул подвешенное к потолку украшение. Разноцветные пластиковые косточки, висящие на проволоке, закачались, закружились, медленно и успокаивающе. Дерек выдохнул и встал. Проверил бумажник и ключи. Несколько минут стоял у зеркала, рассматривая себя. Нервозность нарастала, наполняла его, как шипучка, тревожно пузырилась внутри.

Дерек невесело усмехнулся, заметив на подбородке пятнышко плохо сбритой щетины. Первый месяц, - после дня, когда Стайлз ушел, подло сбежал, - Дерек больше походил на дикаря. Он оброс бородой и космами, как отшельник. Он чуть не свихнулся, бесконечно и бесцельно бродя из комнаты в комнату. Дерек даже не знал, что способен так опуститься. Стайлз крепко приложил их с волком, чуть не убил своим побегом. Дерек ощущал себя так, словно вышел из леса к своему дому, и обнаружил на его месте выгоревшее пепелище.

Когда Мама приехала вразумить его, он уже с трудом различал реальность и сны. Дерек проваливался в небытие на целые дни, и даже поразительно, что в эти дни волк, урвавший главенство, никого не убил и не покалечил.

\- Дерек, - с ужасом сказал женщина, которую Дерек почти не помнил. Чужая. – Дерек… ты что?

Дерек собирался напасть, но лапы подкосились от слабости, он рухнул мордой в пол и замер. На холку легла ладонь, родная, знакомая. В уши влилось живительное утешительное ворчание. Дерек скорчился и с усилием скинул бета-релиз.

Мама сидела на полу, глядя на него с жалостью и любовью. Дерек положил голову ей на колени и всхлипнул. Он снова ощутил себя маленьким мальчиком, расшибившим коленку. Мама гладила его грязные волосы и вздыхала. Дерек плакал, вздрагивая плечами. Со слезами выходило отупение, в которое он впал, и отчаяние, которому он поддался. И безумие, которое почти сожрало его целиком. И смирение, которое он всегда отрицал, и поэтому оно подло подкралось из-за угла.

\- Тебе лучше? – спросил Мама, когда он перестал цепляться за ее колени и затих, прижавшись заросшей щекой к ее ноге. – Дерек, так нельзя. Так нельзя, милый.

Через полчаса Мама поила его крепким, сладким чаем. Вымытый, побритый и взъерошенный Дерек стучал зубами и послушно пил горячую травяную жижу. Мама смотрела на него с тревогой, и ловко, умело сооружала сэндвичи, которые Дерек почти моментально сжирал. Он чувствовал себя так, словно выздоровел после тяжелой болезни.

Мама слушала. Дерек рассказывал. Ему ужасно хотелось умолчать о своей глупости, но он не осмелился врать альфе. Мама мрачнела и вздыхала. Наконец Дерек замолчал, а она покачала головой.

\- Натворил ты дел, - резюмировала Мама. – Милый, знаешь, почему я позволила тебе отправиться на ту глупую войну?

\- Я бы все равно отправился, - возразил Дерек и притих, когда Мама посмотрела на него недовольно.

\- Признаться, я надеялась, что там ты станешь альфой, - спокойно сказала Мама. – Милый, я отлично знаю, что тебе тесно в твоей шкуре.

Дерек едва не откусил себе палец.

\- Такое случается, - вздохнула Мама. – Тот, кто рожден быть альфой, почему-то рождается бетой и мучается… пока не найдет свое место.

\- Я не вижу связи, - растерянно признался Дерек.

\- Она очевидна, - мама усмехнулась. – Альфы, Дерек, с одного взгляда могут распознать людей, предназначенных друг другу. Ты бы сразу понял, что связан с этим мальчиком.

Дерек огорченно молчал, глядя в кружку.

\- Тебе всегда было тесно в себе, - повторила Мама. – Я видела, как ты крутишься внутри… милый, мне очень жаль, что я не могу тебе помочь.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Ты сделаешь для меня кое-что? – спросил он, не глядя на мать.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорила со Стайлзом? – догадалась она. – И что я ему скажу? Что по его вине мой сын одичал? Думаешь, это его обрадует?

\- Нет, - с трудом выговорил Дерек. – Может… может, он захочет вернуться?

\- К тебе? – с сомнением спросила Мама. – Милый, ты уж не обессудь, но у тебя, кажется, блохи, и ты все еще похож на городского сумасшедшего. Сомневаюсь, что Стайлз захочет вернуться к тебе.

\- И что мне делать? – жалобно спросил Дерек, презирая сам себя.

\- Для начала вернись в норму, - посоветовала Мама. – Ты ведь не дикий омега, Дерек. Сделай так, чтобы Стайлз захотел вернуться.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Я знаю, - смягчилась Мама. – Когда они уходят… это так больно, словно из тебя живого вытащили внутренности.

Дерек закивал.

\- Ты справишься, - безжалостно сказала Мама. – Ты мой сын. И ты – в глубине души – альфа. Вот и будь альфой.

 

Дерек белозубо, но фальшиво улыбнулся своему отражению.

\- Ты альфа, - сказала он вслух. Глаза сверкнули голубыми огоньками и погасли.

Дерек оскалился, полюбовался собой и сбросил релиз. За окном опустились сумерки, воздух стал густым и серым, как молоко в дешевом чае. Дерек одернул футболку, подхватил кожаную куртку и вышел, подбрасывая на ладони ключи от машины.

Он очень надеялся, что на блок-посте не нарвется на шерифа Стилински, и, естественно, именно на него и наткнулся. Шериф, увидев его, чуть не выронил планшетку с росписями. Дерек едва не попятился - взглядом шерифа можно было убивать.

\- Явился все-таки, - хмыкнул шериф.

Глаза у него были светлые, голубые, а не шоколадные, но смотрел он как-то похоже, Стайлз, когда злился, тоже так щурился.

\- Попробуете меня остановить? – спросил Дерек, готовясь к драке.

\- А тебя можно остановить? – с искренним интересом спросил шериф.

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Дерек.

Он отсюда, с окраины города, слышал, как стучит сердце Стайлза и дробно отбивает ритм сердце его волчонка. Этот звук был как метроном, как пение сирены, которому Дерек не мог противостоять.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе не рады? – поинтересовался шериф. – Если Стайлз не захочет уйти с тобой – ты не покинешь город. По крайней мере, не с ним.

Дерек промолчал. Ругаться было бесполезно, и они оба понимали, что с пустыми руками он не уйдет, раз уж явился.

\- Ну, иди, - вдруг сказал шериф.

Дерек даже растерялся. В этом было что-то подозрительное, интуиция криком кричала о засаде, опасности. Но поворачивать назад он не стал.

Мимо него серыми тенями проскальзывал молодняк. Дерек равнодушно шагал, сунув руки в карманы кожанки, и пытался вспомнить: неужели год назад он был таким же – хищным, азартным и порывистым? Этим молодым волкам, сверкающим в темноте желтыми и синими глазами, еще предстояли завоевания, а Дерек больше не желал воевать. Он чувствовал себя старым и усталым, он не хотел охотиться, он хотел просто забрать то, что принадлежит ему, и уехать домой. Он даже лицо не стал прикрывать, отступил от старых традиций.

Стук сердца стал громче, Дерек свернул в переулок, быстро прошагал между кирпичными домами, и вышел на знакомую тихую улицу. Теперь дом Стайлза был ярко освещен, сиял в темноте. Дерек усмехнулся. Несмотря на позднюю ночь, Стайлз все-таки его ждал. Естественно, никакую лестницу он никуда не приставил, да Дерек и не стал бы вламываться.

Он просто постучал в дверь и прислушался. Дверь неожиданно легко отъехала в сторону. Дерек удивленно вскинул брови. Все-таки, он не ожидал, что будет так просто. Он вошел внутрь, поморгал, привыкая к яркому освещению.

Стайлз нервно бродил на втором этаже, мерил комнату шагами. Дерек усмехнулся и взлетел наверх, предвкушая, как обнимет Стайлза. Поцелует его за ухом. Приложит ладонь к животу и ощутит своего ребенка.

Под ногой что-то тонко тренькнуло. Дерек моргнул – его отшвырнуло назад с такой силой, что он захлебнулся воздухом. Стена больно ударила в спину, затылок ожгло болью. Дерек хрипло простонал и вдруг почувствовал, что штаны стремительно намокают. Он недоверчиво опустил голову и едва не заорал, увидев, что из живота, чуть ниже ребер, торчит длинный стальной гарпун. Из рваной раны лилась кровь, в кедах захлюпало. Дерек попытался выдернуть гарпун, но тот, видимо, пробил стену. Руки ослабли, Дерек, стиснув зубы, сжал пальцы на гарпуне и подтянулся. Он не сдержал стона – боль была зверская, что-то лопалось и трещало.

Мои кишки, - с ужасом подумал Дерек.

Реальность сузилась для него до длинной стальной трубы, с которой он с усилием пытался сняться. Пальцы скользили по гладкому металлу, во рту чувствовался металлический привкус, который становился все сильнее. Но боль ушла, временно отступила, Дерек знал, что она вернется, если он выживет. А если не выживет – то это не имеет смысла.

Он дернулся последний раз, но ослабевшие руки не смогли взять упор, ноги подкосились и Дерек безвольно повис. Его тело перевесило, гарпун немного наклонился, и Дерек свалился на пол. Он видел обрывки своих внутренностей на трубе. Видел желтое пятно светильника на потолке.

Пытался смириться с мыслью, что умрет вот так. Умрет – и больше никогда ничего для него не будет. Стало темнее. Дерек моргнул и увидел перевернутое лицо Стайлза, искаженное ужасом.

\- Тебе нельзя нервничать, - хотел было сказать Дерек, но изо рта вырывались только красные пузыри и какие-то жалобные стоны.

\- Значит, ты действительно не хочешь быть со мной, - хотел было сказать Дерек. – Выходит, ты меня совсем не любишь? Мог бы просто сказать. Я бы понял.     

Он разговаривал со Стайлзом, а Стайлз не хотел разговаривать с ним, а только бегал вокруг, то и дело вляпываясь в кровь, и дико, истерично кричал.

***

Конечно, боль пришла. Дерек в первую секунду обрадовался ей, как хорошей знакомой. Он был жив.

Впрочем, через несколько секунд он уже не радовался так сильно. Боль растекалась по желудку, словно Дерек наглотался кислоты. Низ живота пульсировал, как будто кто-то ритмично прижимал тупой, тяжелый камень. Мышцы то и дело простреливало резкой, острой, как иголка, судорогой.

\- Лежи, лежи, - с испугом в голосе проговорил Стайлз. – Тебе нельзя вставать.

Дерек открыл глаза и повернулся на голос. За спиной Стайлза было окно, а за окном был светлый день.

\- Сколько я лежу? – прохрипел Дерек.

Стайлз сообразительно подсунул ему под нос стакан, придержал за затылок и помог напиться подкисленной воды.

\- Сутки, - грустно сказал Стайлз и потер уставшие, покрасневшие глаза. – Как ты?

\- Отлично, - процедил Дерек.

Он уставился на Стайлза с неприязнью, а тот глядел, как побитая собачонка.

\- Я не хотел, - прошептал Стайлз. – Я собирался тебя попугать.

\- Ты знаешь, а я ведь даже испугался, - признался Дерек. – Не думал, что ты всерьез захочешь моей смерти.

\- Я не хотел! – громко повторил Стайлз. – Я не думал, что этот долбанный гарпун опустился так низко.

Дерек поморгал.

\- Он должен был выстрелить вообще в ярде от тебя, - с досадой сказал Стайлз. – Ты бы испугался. И я бы тебя простил.

\- В ярде? – задумчиво переспросил Дерек.

\- В ярде! – рявкнул Стайлз. – А он от собственной тяжести… я не рассчитал… прости, Дерек.

Дерек вздохнул и лег обратно. Слабость была чудовищная.

\- Как малыш? – спросил он нейтрально. – Все в порядке?

\- Да, все в порядке, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Не уходи от разговора. Тебе не кажется, что мы должны уже поговорить?!

\- О чем тут говорить? – удивился Дерек.

Стайлз замолчал, задышал взволнованно и присел на край кровати.

\- Так что… - спросил он осторожно. – Ты передумал? Уедешь домой без меня?

\- А ты хочешь со мной? – поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Ты же знаешь, что хочу! – рассердился Стайлз. – Зачем ты заставляешь меня говорить это вслух?

\- Наверное, хочу хоть раз в жизни услышать, что тебе не наплевать на меня! – холодно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз так растерялся, что даже рот приоткрыл.

\- Дерек, - проговорил он несчастно после долгой паузы. – Дерек, мне не наплевать на тебя… ты же знаешь.

Дерек упрямо смотрел в потолок.

\- Я надеялся, что ты наконец-то заберешь меня домой, - прошептал Стайлз. – И все это закончится.

\- А я теперь не уверен, что это хорошая идея, - хладнокровно проговорил Дерек. – Я тебя знаю, ты будешь ныть, что я тебя похитил, будешь мне на нервах играть и изображать жертву. Может тебе действительно остаться с отцом?

\- Ну и вали! – тут же вспыхнул Стайлз, моментально забыв о том, что хотел уехать. – Проваливай, никто тебя не держит! Без тебя справлюсь.

Дерек начал смеяться. Ему было больно, регенерация все еще трудилась, но Дерек все равно смеялся, слишком уж нелепо это было.

\- Я не амбициозный, - сказал он отсмеявшись. – Я от жизни всего ничего хотел – чтобы у меня был спутник, дети и спокойная жизнь. И что я получил?

\- Меня, - тихо сказал Стайлз, отошел к окну и отвернулся, обхватив себя за плечи. – Ты получил меня. Да, ты прав, даже ты не заслуживаешь такую подставу…

Дерек с интересом уставился ему в спину.

\- Что? – спросил Стайлз, не услышав ответа.

\- Да вот жду, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы начать вопить, что я тебя совсем не заслуживаю.

\- Вот что – убирайся! – Стайлз моментом рассвирепел. – Ты не будешь надо мной смеяться, ублюдок. Выметайся, ты уже можешь ходить. Так что одевайся и проваливай!

Дерек фыркнул, откинул одеяло и встал. Его одежда, выстиранная и даже зашитая, лежала рядом на стуле аккуратной стопкой. Стайлз отвернулся от него и снова смотрел в окно, сопел сердито и обиженно. Дерек потянулся, с наслаждением ощущая, что тело начало его слушаться. На животе все еще розовел большой шрам, но Дерек знал, что через пару часов и следа не останется.

Он неспешно оделся и проверил карманы.

\- Дверь за собой захлопни, - буркнул Стайлз.

Дерек подкрался к нему сзади и положил ладонь на плечо.

\- Отвали, - злобно сказал Стайлз, дернувшись. – Не трогай меня.

Дерек прижался к нему всем телом, обхватил ладонью хрупкое человеческое горло и облизнул теплое ухо.

\- Я тебе шею сверну, гадине, - сообщил он, посасывая мочку.

Положил ладонь на выпуклый, - прилично так выпуклый живот, - и ласково погладил. Стайлз шумно выдохнул, еле слышно всхлипнул.

Дерек повернул его лицом к себе, крепко взял за затылок и поцеловал в мягкие, отзывчивые губы. Стайлз как-то сразу обвил руками его шею, разомкнул губы и покорно встретил языком язык Дерека.

\- Пойдешь со мной? – спросил Дерек между поцелуями. – Пойдешь?

\- Угу, - промычал Стайлз, глаза у него были шальные. – Пойду. Конечно, пойду.

Дерек поцеловал его еще раз, взял за руку и повел за собой. И Стайлз, так просто и доверчиво, без вопросов и без скандалов, пошел за ним.

 

Он уселся на переднее сидение так привычно и обыденно, словно только вчера ездил с Дереком за продуктами. Пристегнулся, повозившись с ремнем, и выжидающе уставился на Дерека.

\- Не хочешь на заднее сидение? – спросил Дерек. – Там тебе будет удобнее.

\- Мне и так неплохо, - сообщил Стайлз. – Поехали уже.

Дерек вырулил на трассу и аккуратно вписался в поток машин.

\- Ты в курсе, что у тебя красные глаза? – буднично спросил Стайлз. – Я не знал, что ты стал альфой.

\- Но я не…

Дерек быстро опустил козырек и взглянул зеркало.

\- О, - сказал он после паузы.

\- И что это значит? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Это что-то значит?

\- Я – альфа, - проговорил Дерек, пытаясь осознать этот факт.

Теперь он понимал, почему с самого пробуждения ощущает такую легкость, такую уверенность в себе. Уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо. Дерек просто родился заново, и теперь - в нужной, правильной форме. Он шумно втянул запах Стайлза, своего щенного партнера – и сразу понял, о чем говорила Мама. Стайлз пах как его пара, никакой другой пары у Дерека быть не могло. Запах Стайлза подходил ему идеально.

\- Дерек, все в порядке? – с легким испугом спросил Стайлз. – Ты какой-то странный.

\- Все хорошо, - успокоил его Дерек. – Я тебя люблю.

Теперь он мог сказать это смело и прямо. Он знал, что Стайлз примет его слова как должное, не как подачку.

\- Вау, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Да ты в самом деле странный.

… и никто не обещал, что пара не будет раздражать или выводить из себя.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - сообщил Стайлз. – Ты и так это знаешь, больше повторять не буду.

… но раздражение быстро сменялось смирением и умилением.

\- Я всегда хотел у тебя спросить, что ты видел на войне, - задумчиво сказал Стайлз. – Но мне было неудобно, ты всегда злился.

\- И? – спросил Дерек. – Я и сейчас злюсь.

\- А сейчас мне и не интересно, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Я твой бред сутки выслушивал, про какие-то топи и хляби. Хватит с меня твоих военных подвигов.

\- Вот и отлично, - согласился Дерек.

\- Опять я все вещи оставил у папы, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Второй раз то же самое, ничему меня не учит история наших отношений…

Он перестал ерничать и сел ровно.

\- Что?

\- Детские вещи все остались, - Стайлз чуть руками не всплеснул. - А, ладно, папа пришлет…

Он покосился на Дерека и осторожно спросил:

\- Значит, ты тоже хочешь малыша?

\- Да, - терпеливо сказал Дерек. – Я очень хочу малыша. Вот увидишь, какую я детскую ему приготовил.

\- Надеюсь, не будку во дворе? – стервозно спросил Стайлз. – Учти, мы будем воспитывать по нормальной методике, а не по вашим волчьим обычаям.

\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, - попросил Дерек.

\- Да ладно! – Стайлз каверзно ухмыльнулся. – Признай, что ты скучал по моей трепотне! Скучал ведь?

\- Нет, - соврал Дерек.

Стайлз раскусил его, снова заухмылялся и устроился поудобнее.

\- Сколько нам ехать? – спросил он вкрадчиво. – Два часа? О, как я по тебе скучал, мой дорогой Дерек…

\- Надо было все-таки задушить тебя, - пробормотал Дерек. – В холодильнике ты был бы как живой, только тихий. Мы жили бы долго и счастливо.

\- Я гляжу, у тебя изменились эротические фантазии, - Стайлз гадко захихикал. – Раньше ты был скромнее.

Дерек страдальчески вздохнул и сжал колено Стайлза для успокоения. Стайлз неожиданно затих и принялся смотреть в окно.

***

Дерек старался не злиться, вести себя как взрослый, а не как обиженный ребенок, но больше всего в этот момент ему хотелось повернуться к Стайлзу, взять подушку помягче, и как следует натыкать Стайлза башкой в перья.

\- Ты что, правда обиделся? – Стайлз как раз подал голос, зашевелился на соседней стороне кровати. – Да ладно тебе, чего ты сразу.

\- Все в порядке, - пролаял Дерек, решительно отвернулся и накрылся одеялом до ушей.

Матрас чуть промялся – Стайлз подкатился к нему и попытался обнять со спины.

\- Не трогай меня! – буркнул Дерек.

\- Ты меня еще локтем в живот пни, - согласился Стайлз. – Чтобы я как следует осознал силу твоей обиды.

\- Не говори глупости, - огрызнулся Дерек.

\- Ну прости, - попросил Стайлз, прижался к нему и горячо задышал в шею. 

Дерек не отвечал. Дыхание Стайлза стало огорченным, тревожным. Он неловко чмокнул Дерека в шею и затих, ютясь рядышком, буквально под боком.

 

\- Это что за отстой? – ошеломленно спросил днем Стайлз, впервые осматривая детскую. – Дерек, ты не перепутал, мы ждем ребенка, а не собачку. Какого хрена тут кругом отстойные косточки?

Дерек в тот момент ощутил такую сильную обиду, словно Стайлз его ударил в лицо. Стайлз прекратил причитания и посмотрел на него внимательно.

\- Оу, - сказал он, помолчав. – Оу, это ты сам все сделал, да?

Но настроение было испорчено. Дерек предпочел бы остаться в одиночестве и спокойно пережевать раздражение, но Стайлз словно прилип к нему. Соскучился, наверное. Ходил по пятам и бормотал, искал какие-нибудь перемены в доме. Да ничего особо не изменилось, кроме детской. А мнение Стайлза по этому поводу Дерек уже отлично понял.

 

\- Ну Де-е-ерек, - нежно пропел Стайлз, как молоденький барашек. – Ну повернись ко мне. Мы что, будем ругаться в первый же вечер нашей новой семейной жизни?

\- А она чем-то отличается от старой? – спросил Дерек.

Но все-таки повернулся. Стайлз подполз к нему еще ближе, и принялся целовать в щеки и кончик носа, легко и нежно. Дерек невольно улыбнулся от этих почти детских чмоков.

\- Не сердись, - попросил Стайлз. – Волчара, ты не сердишься?

\- Спроси еще раз десять, - вздохнул Дерек.

Стайлз куснул его за нос. Он вел себя так, как ведет оборотень, и Дереку было иррационально приятно, что Стайлз ластится к нему, совсем как… как малыш.

\- Ты меня только сегодня отлучил от радостей секса? – откровенно спросил Стайлз. – Или мне теперь насовсем привыкать?

\- Только сегодня, - Дерек улыбнулся. – Я устал, честно говоря, день был долгий и насыщенный, а я с утра еще был ранен.

Стайлз покивал, прижался носом к носу Дерека и строго спросил:

\- А завтра?

\- А что завтра? – Дерек подул и Стайлз откатился, поморщившись от щекотки. – Завтра будет новый день.

Стайлз небольно ущипнул его за руку, боднул в плечо.

\- Ну и что на тебя нашло? – смирившись, спросил Дерек. – Неужели детская действительно отстой?

\- Вообще-то нет, - признал Стайлз. – Очень даже мило… но ты все сделал сам, без меня.

\- И что? – недоуменно спросил Дерек.

\- А я тоже хороший родитель, - заявил Стайлз. – Я тоже почти все подготовил, игрушки там… получается, он будет играть твоими игрушками, а не моими?!

\- Стайлз, - Дерек даже потер переносицу, настолько его изумила эта непосредственная логика. – Стайлз, детка, ты вообще представляешь себе, что такое годовалый волчонок, у которого режутся зубы?

\- Не очень, - сознался Стайлз.

\- Представь себе шредер для бумаги, которые перемалывает не только бумагу, - серьезно сказал Дерек. – А и дерево, и камень, и даже сталь! И теперь представь, что этот шредер ползает на четвереньках. Поверь мне, твои игрушки не переживут и месяца. Как и мои, впрочем.

\- Оу, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз. – А этот твой шредер… он меня не прогрызет, когда будет выбираться?

\- Не ерунди, - Дерек поморщился. – Все дети рождаются беззубыми.

\- А вот и нет! – азартно заявил Стайлз. – Вот у шиншилл детишки рождаются с зубами!

Дерек промолчал.

\- Не могу пояснить, зачем я это сказал, - Стайлз неожиданно для себя зевнул, подтащил поближе подушку и нагло положил ее сверху на Дерека, повозился и устроился с удобством.

Дерек, терпеливо выдерживая его возню, пытался соврать себе. Вовсе он не был счастлив слушать ночной треп. Вовсе его не умиляло то, как Стайлз сооружает себе гнездо. Вовсе его не радует до безумия родной и привычный запах Стайлза рядом. Вралось плохо. Дереку было слишком хорошо, чтобы действительно верить в свой самообман.

Он практически блаженствовал, краем уха прислушиваясь к очередной истории, как Стайлз в детстве имел шиншиллу, но имел в хорошем, зоологическом смысле. Стайлз болтал-болтал, зевал-зевал и заснул на полуслове. Дерек осторожно переложил его на кровать, подсунув подушку под вихрастый затылок, и благоговейно прикоснулся к выпуклому животу. Стайлз весь вечер бегал в туалет, но, - Дерек специально принюхивался, - в запахе его мочи не было никакой болезни. Должно быть, это нормально. Как и чудовищный аппетит: в холодильнике остались лишь сиротливые замороженные брокколи, и то, Стайлз посмотрел на них очень плотоядно. Наверное, оставил на утро.

Дерек тихонько слез с кровати, подошел к зеркалу и принялся рассматривать себя. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что теперь он альфа. Он провалился в полный релиз так легко, что сам удивился. Не ждал, что достаточно будет подумать – и вот он уже на четырех лапах.

Воздух сразу обрел дополнительные запахи и звуки, но утратил половину красок. Дерек обошел кровать, наслаждаясь ощущением выполненного долга. Его щенная пара лежала в их кровати. Спокойно спала, доверившись его защите.

Дерек, подумав, запрыгнул на кровать и свернулся в ногах Стайлза. Ему понравилась волчья форма.

\- Фу, плохая собака, - сонно пробормотал Стайлз и нагло взвалил на него ноги.

Дерек терпеливо вздохнул, уложил морду на лапы и попытался заснуть. Перед глазами снова и снова прокручивалось старое воспоминание, почти забытое, из детства: маленький мальчик с сияющими глазами ждал его у каменного колодца, переминаясь в тесных сандалиях, и с застенчивой радостью улыбался, как будто всю жизнь ждал именно Дерека.

И однажды дождался.           


End file.
